The Lines Between Love and Hate
by Klarey
Summary: Instead of Rosette and Chrono's original plans of finding Joshua, Rosette has now joined Joshua in being missing! And what's with Chrono? Why does he not remember anything about Rosette and their past relationship?
1. Decision

SC: Hi everybody! I'm so happy that you decided to read my story! I have seen a total of three anime and three manga's of Chrono Crusade! Aren't I lucky? And let me answer your question, yes I am insane.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chrono Crusade, I'd be a very happy person…but I don't.

* * *

Rosette shifted in her bed and stared out her window. Everything was going like usual; everyone was going about his or her business as usual also…everyone except her. Thankfully, Father Remington had bribed Sister Kate into letting her take the day off to relax from past events… 

Rosette sighed and hugged her soft pillow, closing her eyes.

_**Flash!**_

There she was, lip to lip with the white haired demon who took her brother away from her and hurt Chrono so bad. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes black from shock and seeing truth in his words…

"No!" Rosette shouted, rubbing her eyes hard. That was a part of the past now, she had to get over it. Rosette opened her eyes, but instantly closed them, screaming.

Very unlike Chrono, he burst open Rosette's door and went into a defensive position, not even thinking about knocking.

Chrono's crimson gaze circled around the room, before finally landing onto Rosette. He dropped his arms to his sides after seeing no threat and made his way to Rosette, sitting down at the edge of her bed, wiping away her tears that just started to fall.

Rosette breathed in deeply and let it out, looking into the mirror, seeing nothing in it that looked like the white haired demon named Aion.

Chrono, getting worried about Rosette and the fact that she never, and he met **never,** cried. He waited a few minuets before asking Rosette a question. "Why did you scream Rosette?"

Rosette tore her eyes away from her mirror and looked into Chrono's blood red ones, should she tell him? What if he made fun of her? No. Chrono was the type of person…err…demon that would listen and not make fun of you. Unless he was feeling extremely cocky.

"I thought…I thought I saw **him** in my mirror." Rosette continued to look into his eyes, afraid of his answer.

Chrono thought for a moment. "Why would you say that?"

Rosette looked at the mirror again.

Chrono then realized what she was talking about. "That kiss he gave you, it means nothing. In fact, I'd be seeing things too if he had kissed me, just I don't think he would kiss a boy." Chrono smiled warmly to Rosette as she laughed at the joke he had just thought up.

"Oh, Chrono! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Rosette stopped laughing and hugged Chrono, glad that he was here.

Chrono squeezed Rosette tightly, leaning into the crook of her neck. _Curse him! Darn you Aion! I know all about your mind games. You may try to fool Rosette with Joshua, but you won't be able to fool me!_

Just then, Father Remington walked into the room.

Yuan put a hand behind his head, laughing slightly. "So sorry, am I interrupting something?" He smiled as he saw both Rosette and Chrono pull away from each other, blushing furiously.

"N-no!" Rosette stammered, Chrono dove his hands into his pockets and smiled sheepishly.

Yuan gave Rosette a kind smile, slightly filled with worry. "Rosette, you missed breakfast. You never miss breakfast! Aren't you hungry?" Yuan saw Rosette blush again.

"Umm…not really…" She tapped the top of her boot on the ground lightly.

"What? You aren't hungry? No way! Rosette's always hungry!" Yuan grasped Rosette's shoulders and opened her mouth. "Come out demon that is possessing my Rosette! I caught you red handed! You made a mistake when you took over Rosette's body! Rosette is always hungry!"

Rosette started laughing as Father Remington let go of her mouth and smiled again. "I guess I'm a little hungry…"

"Good! I was starting to really believe that you were possessed!" Yuan grabbed Chrono's mini cape around his shoulders and started pulling him out with him. "Chrono and I will go grab you something to eat!"

"What? Let go! Hey!" Chrono put on a look of fake fear on his face as Remington dragged him out.

Rosette continued laughing. _Those two! They'll do anything to get somebody to smile!_ She turned her head to look out her window, her eyes widening.

There was Aion, walking down the marbled stone path. He looked up to her and smiled.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes again, but all she saw of "Aion" was a white haired girl wearing a ponytail heading towards the praying part of the temple.

_Stupid brain! Pulling stupid tricks on me!_ She sighed as she went into her bathroom to get ready.

Father Remington pulled Chrono all the way to the cafeteria before leaving, saying he had classes to teach.

"Feh. Classes, he's probably just too lazy to get Rosette's breakfast himself!" Chrono grabbed what was left from breakfast and placed it on a green tray, thanking the cooks before leaving.

Chrono walked out of the kitchen into the cafeteria, heading towards Rosette's room again. He had to find a way to reassure that kiss Aion gave her was nothing to worry about.

He sighed as he knocked on her door.

Rosette just got out of the shower and had gotten dress, when she heard a soft knock on her door. She smiled seeing Chrono's depressed face. "I see you did get my breakfast after all. Where's Father Remington?"

Chrono sidestepped around Rosette, moving to set the tray down onto the table next to the window. "He had "classes" to teach."

Rosette sat down in one of the table's chairs. "Classes? First period? I don't think so. Father Remington is more of an afternoon type of guy."

"Horse feathers! I knew it!" Chrono sat down on a different chair at the same table, watching as she put the spoon of oatmeal to her mouth. Rosette swallowed and made a look of disgust on her face as Chrono laughed.

A flap of wings could be heard from outside of Rosette's window as they both turned towards the source of the noise.

A crow flew twice around a tree and then flapped it's graceful wings off towards wherever it was destined to go.

Rosette and Chrono let out a sigh of relief, both expecting to see Aion's eagle.

"Hehe…Silly us…we shouldn't get so worked up like that!" Chrono tried his best to smile at Rosette. He couldn't believe it! He had actually believed that he would see Aion's cursed eagle!

Rosette, stiff as a doorknob, also attempted to smile.

"Yeah…not get so worked up…" She sighed as she stood up from the table and sat down on her bed, Chrono sitting next to her.

They sat in an unnerving silence.

Chrono turned his head to look at Rosette, but whimpered slightly when he saw Rosette with tears in her eyes.

"Rosette! You're crying again!" He raised his hand to wipe away the tears, but only to have his hand slapped away from Rosette.

"I know that, Chrono! I know!" Rosette turned her head away, clenching her teeth.

Chrono stared at her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing…"

"I know when you're lying Rosette! And you're lying right now! What's wrong? You know that you can tell me!"

Rosette, hearing the truth in his words, turned to face him. "It's…Joshua…"

Chrono bit his lower lip. Joshua. It was always about Joshua. "We'll find him real soon, Rosette. We're doing everything we can."

"I know we are! But that's not it! I wonder…if Joshua…actually likes being with Aion. That picture…that the Puppet Master gave me on the train…Joshua looked so happy in it. I wonder, if I would be as happy as him, with him, if I had gone with Rizel…"

Chrono only stared at her in disbelief, then he rose and stood in front of Rosette, leaning down and putting his hands into hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I doubt that he is or if he was, Aion somehow tricked him! Why, would you want to go with Rizel? Why? You said so yourself, that we could find him on our own. If you had gone with her, what if it was a trap? What if it was only a ploy to get rid of you? You would be signing your own death sentence…"

Rosette stared into at his crimson irises and then softly whispered, "I already signed my own death sentence…"

Her words hit him hard and he knew what she had meant, she was meaning him. The watch. Her soul. "Rosette, going with Rizel wouldn't have made anything better! You know that you cannot trust Aion! His words are only meant to deceive you! Their only purpose is to trick you! Remember his words to you before he…" Chrono swallowed with disgust. "…kissed you?"

_**Flash!**_

"Rosette, you are aiming your weapon at the wrong person. **He** is your target." Aion raised his hand towards the sky. "**He **is your enemy. Not I."

"**Rosette! You mustn't listen!**" Chrono screamed, shakily trying to stand up.

Aion raised his hand, sending Chrono flying towards him, holding a tight grip on his neck.

"Listen, Jewel Witch, listen, my little Apostle girl." Chrono gasped in his desperate attempt for air, the hold on his neck too tight, struggling to breath. "When has **he** given you peace? Jewel Witch, has he helped you in your search for the demon who murdered your family? Apostle, searching for peace that you had finally found, only to have it taken all away from you."

Chrono struggled to break out of his grasp. "You should be **his** enemy. **He** is the one that you should be fighting, but mortals like you cannot kill him. Right, Chrono? Isn't that why we became branded as Sinners?" And with an end to his words, Aion slashed out his claws, cutting Chrono's throat and sending him to the ground.

"**Chrono!**" Rosette screamed, running over to her fallen comrade.

"We…"

Satella clenched her fist and bit hard on her teeth.

"…should work together…" Aion stood up, walking over to the rock that hid Azmaria. "See the disasters that have occurred today as a welcoming to the fold, little Apostle."

Rosette's eyes were wide with fear, shock, and anger. Looking down at Chrono, she actually believed that he might just be…dead…Then she snapped, she couldn't let Aion take Azmaria away from them!

She ran past Aion, stopping in front of him and cocking her gun. Aion only continued to walk towards her, a grin playing on his lips.

"You won't pull the trigger and you know it." Aion stopped inches away from her.

Rosette breathed heavily, then screamed, pulling the trigger along with her. Feathers exploded out from Aion, but other than that nothing happened. He stood his ground, smirking, as if taunting her to try again.

"**I won't let you take Azmaria!**" She screamed.

"But…you gave me your brother…"

Rosette froze. It was true! It was all true! She did! She could have prevented him from taking Joshua! If only she had been there sooner!

"Ah, poor Rosette Christopher. What I did, saved Joshua!" He clenched his hand around her neck.

Rosette gasped as the lack of air started to affect her, dropping her gun.

"Ro…sette..." Chrono gasped, struggling to rise.

Aion let go of her neck and swirled his finger up to her cheek, caressing her softly. His fingers left her face and down to her shoulders, holding her tightly. His face moved in closer to hers.

"**Don't do it, Rosette!**" Satella screamed.

He leaned over and pushed his lips roughly over Rosette's lips.

A burst of wind broke out, pushing Aion's and Rosette's hair past their faces, Aion still holding his kiss.

"**_Get away from her!_**" Chrono screamed, standing up with slight strain. His eyes glowed a soft red and his fangs were bared. He then started to absorb the miasma around them.

"The miasma…" Satella whispered.

Aion broke the kiss and turned to Chrono. "Yes, Chrono! Spread those Sinner's wings once more!" Aion released his hold on Rosette, sending her falling to the ground.

"Rosette!" Azmaria screamed, running out from her hiding place. "Please, stop! I'll go with you as long as you don't hurt my friends!" Chrono stopped transforming to look at Azmaria with shock.

"Ah, just to be expected from a servant of God. Very well." Aion said with a slight tone of disappointment.

Aion walked towards Azmaria and raised a hand on her shoulder, but as soon as he touched her, he let out a shriek and disappeared in a blinding light.

Azmaria almost fell to the ground, but Satella caught her.

Chrono walked wearily towards Rosette and helped her up. "Do…do you think…that we'll see him again?"

"Yes…that thing…wasn't the real Aion…"

_**Flash!**_

"Yeah…I remember…" Rosette stood up, moving away from Chrono. "But, I found truth in Aion's words! It was all my fault that Joshua was in pain! I let Aion take him away from me! **It's all my fault!**" Rosette shook, trying not to start crying again.

Chrono rose from his kneeling position and moved towards Rosette. "No, it's not! Aion did this! We did all we could and it didn't work! It's not your fault!"

"You don't understand! You don't understand at all! First, Joshua and I lost our parents, and then I lose Joshua! Now I'm all alone!"

"You aren't alone, Rosette, I'm here. You have me." Chrono smiled, but even he didn't find his words comforting. Who would want to be with after what he had done?

"I know I have you! But I need Joshua! I need him here so that I can hold him, take care of him! That has been my duty all of my life! And if Rizel's words were true, if Joshua really is in pain, then I need to be there for him!" Rosette screamed the last part out, running past Chrono and out of her room.

Chrono raised his hand, but didn't go after her. Maybe she did need Joshua. She had been with him before she and he had even met. He could slightly understand the emotional pain the two siblings were feeling.

Chrono sighed and realized that he should go and try to comfort her. He stepped out of her room, retracing the steps that Rosette took.

Rosette ran long and hard, not knowing where she could or should go. When she finally ran out of breath and stopped, she found herself in the Covenant's courtyard. She looked around and made her way to Chrono's favorite bench that she saw him in ever so often.

She sighed and leaned her head on the cold brick behind her. He didn't understand. She had protected him and taken care of him all her life and if he was in pain, she needed to be there for him! She couldn't live with herself if he were to die.

She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, only to hear the smoothing voice of Aion.

"Ah, Rosette, Rosette, Rosette…"

She instantly opened her eyes to see the white haired demon in front of her.

"H-how…did you…find me?" She recalled hearing Sister Kate saying that the Magdalene Order was completely demon proof, meaning, demons couldn't come into the boundaries of the Order. But she also remembered that when she had lost her gun to a demon, it had entered the boundaries of the Covenant and had almost killed Rosette.

"Simple. Let's say that I had a friend follow you." He gestured to his eagle circling above him. Suddenly, loud alarms were blaring out into the distance, startling Rosette.

"Ah, there are the alarms." Aion grinned down at Rosette.

"What do you want? You haven't come to get Azmaria again, have you?" Rosette stood up and gained a defensive position, ready to defend the Apostle.

"No. I'll get her later, but for now, I have come for you." He pointed at Rosette.

"M-me? Why? What do you want with me?" Rosette glared at the now laughing demon.

He stopped laughing. "Not me, my dear, Joshua. Joshua, you see has been missing you. And I recall him telling me to retrieve you for him." Rosette went stiff, wide eyed. "He is in pain, from missing you. You don't want him to be in pain, do you?" Rosette shook her head.

This was exactly her problem, she couldn't stand for Joshua to be in pain.

"What…can I do?" She whispered softly.

Aion leaned down till he was about Rosette's height. "Come with me…and you can stop his pain. Come with me, and I will also take away your pain…" Aion stretched out his hand. "Take my hand and you and I shall go to the place where Joshua is…"

Rosette stared intensely at his hand.

Chrono had looked in the cafeteria, Rosette's room again, the other girl's rooms, and even the public bathrooms…used for girls only. Which resulted for him to be hit on the head with various sorts of items and being accused of a pervert.

"Where could she be—" Chrono stopped and held onto his ears tightly when alarms flared next to where he stood. Gasping, he ran away from them until it was safe to uncover his ears.

He tensed and turned around quickly, where was the demon? He made his way past Elder's over grown hut and looked around, spotting his favorite bench.

He gasped, turning his head and opened his mouth in shock.

Aion was standing next to his bench with an outstretched hand, beckoning for Rosette to come forward. And what shocked him even more was that Rosette was walking forward, ready to take his hand.

"Ro…Ro…" Chrono tried to say her name, but couldn't. The fear of losing her made his throat tighten until finally, "**_Rosette!_**"

Rosette raised her hand, ready to take Aion's when she heard her name being called. She turned around and see Chrono running at them.

Aion frowned. "Rosette, this is the only way to go to Joshua, and this is your last chance. I can assure you, you will not be able to find him. I will not ask you again. This is the last time I will offer you to come with me."

Rosette turned away from Chrono sadly to face Aion and nodded. Taking his hand.

* * *

SC: (Dancing) Ooh! Cliffy! Looks like I'm busted! I typed this story before, but I had to retype it because Fanfiction kicked me off for whatever I did wrong! Thanks to Dark Girl and Hiei's Girl, I got the courage to continue this story! So if you're a fan of my work, go and read her stories and thank her! Boo-yah! Dancing to Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees can really get your blood flowing! So, please review and tell me how you liked it! Should I continue? Should I quit? Thanks! 


	2. Joshua

SC: All right! I just finished typing the first chapter and now I'm getting straight to work on chapter two! And I also felt so bad about making the last chapter a cliffy for those who haven't read my story before…but it's hard! We Fanfiction writers love to write cliffy and torture your poor wandering minds! Well…not all of us, but most of us! Read and Review!

* * *

Chrono shook with anger. He kept on seeing mental flashes of Rosette taking Aion's hand and disappearing, over and over again. "**_D-damn him!_**" 

He lied to himself. He promised he wouldn't let him take her!

Chrono slumped down to the ground in defeat, head lowered, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't let this happen. If he lost her…No. He would get her back! Whatever trick Aion played to screw with Rosette's head did not matter. He'd take Rosette back even if she liked it or not.

As Chrono stared down at the ground, the Covenant's Militia squad began to emerge from the buildings, led by Father Remington and Sister Kate, armed and ready.

Yuan came to a halting stop behind Chrono. "Chrono…the alarms…what happened?"

Elder pushed past a few Militia agents and stood next to Yuan. "We're too late, aren't we?"

Chrono didn't say anything.

Claire, one of the high-ranking exorcists, walked towards Chrono, crouching down and patting his back. "Chrono, please. What happened? Where's Rosette?"

He shook her arm off. "Aion…t-took her…" He stared up at Father Remington.

Yuan's eyes widened briefly, he then exchanged a look with Elder. "So…it was him we were sensing. Why didn't we see the signs that he has come?"

Chrono shook his head in confusion. "I don't know…Even I couldn't sense him this time! I failed! I failed! I failed!" Chrono moaned miserably, pounding on his head and wrapping his arms around his head, laying down flat on the grass.

Elder looked at Chrono and sighed. It looked as if he would have to show them his new invention sooner than he had expected. "Come with me!" He waltzed off toward his lab.

"Everyone, be prepared for anything, I want a watch guard around this place twenty four/seven!" Remington snapped hastily.

The Militia team nodded hesitantly and did as requested.

"Come on, Chrono. We're going to get her back." Yuan shook Chrono, getting him to stand up.

"I know…" He replied coldly, he turned and walked towards Elder's lab.

Rosette awoke from a spark coming out from the watch hung around her neck. She lifted her head and saw that it was indeed sparkling, but it soon settled down to two bolts every few seconds.

"Chrono…" Rosette stood up and observed her surroundings. Even she couldn't believe that she had gone with Aion. She felt as if she were in a daze when he came, so lightheaded…

She walked over to the window of her room and gasped. When did she come to a beach? Is this where Aion really kept Joshua? At a beach?

She gasped again. _Joshua!_ Aion had taken her to Joshua!

"**Joshua! Joshua!**" She rammed into her door when she found that it was locked, locked? Why were they treating her like a prisoner? Well…she did try to shoot Aion, but it hadn't even hurt him!

"**Let me out! Aion! You said you would take me to—**" She backed away from the door when it opened.

Outside of her room was what looked like a house servant. She had short, dark brown hair with a white clothe over it and was wearing an apron. "The door was open…" She informed her quietly.

Rosette blushed after making a fool of herself. "Whoops…" She must have tried to open the door the wrong way.

"I-I'm sorry…" She bowed her head in apology. "But…is…Joshua here…?"

The supposed house servant was silent for a moment. "Lord Aion told me about you, that you were here to see Master Joshua. My Lord told me to tell you that Joshua is, indeed, here." She nodded.

Rosette found a sudden rush of excitement flow through her. At last, she had finally found Joshua…but what costs had it come from? Aion surely wouldn't take her to Joshua and not expect to be rewarded with something…but what? Aion wasn't known for doing good deeds…but…she never heard of him doing anything bad…Chrno never told her why he was so mad at Aion.

Joshua…I finally found you… 

Chrono stared down at Elder's arched back. What could he possibly have that could help? Sure, he had the bullets, swords, barriers, and holy energy, but that was about it.

Elder than turned around, holding a box with gadgets on it that made it look like a happy face.

"The gun tracker?" Yuan asked, bending down and poking it.

"No!" Elder defended his prized item. "It's special! You can hurt its feelings when you say things like that!" He caressed the object.

"Feelings?" Chrono rolled his eyes. Great, Elder had finally snapped.

"Yes, feelings! Did I stutter?" Elder's eyes flashed crazily, pointing a long nailed finger at Chrono.

"N-no!" Chrono backed away, deciding that he wanted to stay on Elder's good side today.

Father Remington rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Alright…so what does it do?" He gazed down at the object.

Elder nodded. "Let me explain! This…is an Apostle Tracker!"

Chrono lost his temper. They were wasting precious time that he could be using to look for Rosette! "**_We don't need an Apostle Tracker thinger majig! We need a Rosette Tracker!_**" He screamed.

Elder only tisked and knocked him down with his fist like a hammer pounding in a nail. "Fool! Think about it! Joshua is an apostle! Since Aion did take her, she should probably be with him!"

Chrono thought for a moment. "Wait…Then…we do need this thing!"

Elder smiled. "Exactly, now this baby will sense for an Apostle's energy source, tracking us to the Apostle…the only problem is…" He was silent for a moment. "We can only use it when one uses its Apostle powers."

"You mean like healing?" Father Remington asked.

"Yes." Elder confirmed.

"So…we can't find Rosette until Joshua uses his healing powers?" Chrono asked.

"That's what we just said…" Elder nodded.

"Hmm…can he even use his healing powers? I mean, he has my horns…surely a demon can't use holy powers!" Chrono shouted, knowing somehow that the device would prove to be futile.

"Well…that's true…we don't know for sure, but he could have a bit left in him. We can only wait to be sure." Elder informed them, sadness in his eyes.

Chrono sighed. "Great…just great…" Waiting wasn't Chrono's strong point.

"May I go see him?" Rosette nodded towards the door.

"Master Joshua is still sleeping. He knows not of your arrival." The house servant stated.

Rosette grinned. "All the better!" She pushed her way around the servant and wandered through the house.

"Hmm…Joshi, Joshi, where is Joshi?" She smiled when she came upon a door. _I think I know where Joshua is!_ She opened the door and gasped as a pile of brooms, rags, sponges, soap, and buckets fell on her.

"Ah, man!" She tried to push it all back into the closet, but found it difficult. The housemaid had to come in and assist her putting all the supplies back into the closet.

"Uh, maybe…you could…tell me where he's sleeping?" Rosette asked hesitantly.

The maid pointed to a room next to the screen doors leading out to the beach.

"Figures…" Rosette couldn't help but to smile. She did it, well…Aion did it, but she'll just say that she did it.

Her smile grew so wide that she thought her face would be stuck like that!

She twisted the knob and pushed the door open, trying not to make too much noise. She opened it up just a crack and saw her little brother laying peacefully on his bed. His Pj's didn't look too much different from the ones he was wearing at the night Aion gave him Chrono's horns. His hair was still a sandy blonde color, but more spikier, similar to the way Chrono's hair was, just blonde not purple.

She pushed the door all the way open and crept in. The floor creaked and groaned with every step, that she had to go at a slow pace to not give away her presence. She didn't know if Joshua was a sound sleeper or not. Back then, Joshua would awake at the slightest of movements in his room. She wasn't so sure now…

She was up to his now, glancing down at his face. She had waited four years for this. And now…now her mission was finished.

She grinned as she gained up her courage and touched his face…

Only to have his hand pull up and grab her arm, twisting it, and pushing Rosette head first to the ground, having her trapped.

His eyes turned to slits as he stared down at the intruder.

"**_Oww! Joshua! Let go!_**" The intruder started to struggle.

Wait…he knew that voice…it was so familiar, but far off. Like it was there, but not there. As requested, he let go, letting the intruder turn around and stare into his face.

He gasped in shock…it couldn't be! His voice hoarse, he choked out, "R-Rosette?"

* * *

SC: Evil, evil, evil! I did it again. Kill me now. I'm sorry guys, but I found that this was the best place to stop at. 

Chrono: Joy.

SC: Hey! Chrono's here! Hello my Chrono muse! Say Hi Chrono!

Chrono: Hi…?

SC: …Good enough, please review me and tell me how you like my story! If you have any suggestions, questions, or any mistakes that I made, please tell me! Or if you just want to say that you liked the story, that's perfectly okay too!


	3. Reunion

SC: Okay! Here's chapter three!

Chrono: (Dully) Wow, SC, that was dramatic!

SC: Why thank you! …Hey! Don't be sarcastic! I don't understand sarcasm!

Chrono: We kind of new that…

SC: …I don't get you at all…

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers…let's just forget about this…

Lawyers: (Cocks a gun and holds it up at SC's head)

SC: I-I do-don't o-own Ch-Chrono Cr-Crusade!

Lawyers: (Puts gun down)

SC: (Quickly grabs gun and starts firing it wildly around) DIE, YOU DAMNED LAWYERS!

* * *

Rosette stared at Joshua, Joshua doing the same. _Um…what am I supposed to say? He just tried to rip my arm off, so what can I say? "You have a grip like a demon!" Nah…that's stupid…besides, isn't he supposed to be a demon? Crap. Got to think of something fast!_

A bead of sweat appeared on Rosette's face, continuing her inner battle of what to say to the brother she had dedicated her life to finding. "Um…how are you?" **_Gahhh! Stupid! You don't say, "How are you!"_** She mentally punched herself.

Joshua scowled. "We…haven't seen each other…for a total of four years…and that is all you have to say to me?" Joshua turned his head, staring down at the floor.

**_See! That was not the right thing to say! Ahh!_** "Um…yeah…" Great. She had done it. Joshua was probably very upset now.

Joshua kept his face turned, still staring down at the ground.

Rosette had to say something, that wasn't the most proper of ways to greet somebody that you haven't seen in four years. "Joshua…I'm…"

She stopped as she saw Joshua struggling against something. She then just realized that he was struggling not to break out laughing! The nerve of him! Saying that to her and then laughing!

Joshua must have noticed that Rosette saw him trying not to laugh, account of the anger on her face. He looked up from the piece of carpet that he had been staring at and laughed. "**You should have seen the look on your face! Ah ha ha ha!**" Joshua sat back on his bed, still laughing.

Rosette resisted the urge to clunk Joshua's head against the wall. "Joshua! Still up to your no good tricks!"

"Well, to answer your question. I'm fine, now that you're here." He smiled a bright smile up at Rosette.

Rosette's anger instantly disappeared, how could she be angry with him? He probably waited forever to pull a trick on someone, unless he pulled one on Aion constantly. She mentally laughed, imagining Joshua putting make-up on Aion's face while he slept.

Rosette smiled. "Oh…Joshua!" Rosette broke out in tears. Joshua, confused on why she was crying, put a worried look on his face.

"Rosette…you never cry! What's wrong?" Joshua gasped when Rosette ran up to him and started hugging and kissing him, on the cheek, repeatedly.

"Ah! I missed your stupid tricks! I missed your stupid smiles! I missed your stupid cowboy books! I missed you!"

Joshua kept laughing. "You really missed my cowboy books?" He put a hand on Rosette's back, rubbing it, in attempt to calm her down.

"Yes!" She cried even more.

"Rosette! You're going to cause a flood if you keep crying!" Joshua smiled as Rosette glared at him, stopping her tears.

She looked at Joshua as if she had never seen him before. "Joshua…you look…so much older! And…" They both stood up. "Horse feathers! You're still taller than me too!"

Joshua stopped smiling, observing Rosette in return. "Well…it has been four years…and look at you! You look like a nun! And…you're chest isn't as flat as a pancake!" Joshua remembered himself constantly telling Rosette that back at the Orphanage.

Rosette smiled, ignoring his last comment. "I am a nun, silly!" She grasped her shoulder and turned around, showing him the cross, proving that she was with the Magdalene Order.

Joshua frowned. "You're…a nun…but how? Last time I saw you, you wanted nothing to do with God." He touched the cross, feeling the smooth metal.

"Well…" She stopped, thinking on how she would explain this to him. "Hmm…how to explain…" She turned around and sat down on Joshua's bed.

"Since that night, I've been training to defeat devils and demons, just to get you back. I am now currently in the Militia…an apprentice…" She mumbled the last part.

Joshua laughed.

"It's not funny! I tried real hard to join the Militia and all they do is put me in the lowest class! Probably because of Sister Kate…" She scowled.

Joshua sat down beside her. "So you're an exorcist…what happened after I left?"

Rosette put her hand on her chin. "Well, when you left, Chrono and I were left out in the forest. I think we were lost, I can't be sure because he kept on saying that he knew the way. But I don't think he did…we circled around the same spot twice, had to go rock climbing three times, and then he fell into the lake. When he got out, he told me he didn't see it! But I told him, "How can you not see a lake that big?" But he said, "That it was invisible." She stopped when she saw the look of amusement on Joshua's face.

Joshua shook his head, "Just get to the story."

Rosette sighed. "So, when we finally found our way back to the Orphanage, Father Remington was there—"

Joshua interrupted her. "Let me guess, you punched him and then spat on his shoe."

"Yeah, so after that he asked me where you were. I only replied that it was none of his business. Father Remington smiled and told me that he could help me find you, so here I am! I joined and he trained me and we've been looking for you since!" Rosette left out the part of Chrono's contract. She didn't want to ruin Joshua's happiness.

Joshua nodded, but saw a glint of light. He looked down and saw the exact pocket watch that used to hang off Chrono's neck. "Rosette…isn't that Chrono's watch?" He gestured to it.

Rosette grasped her hands around the watch. "What watch? I don't see any watch!"

Joshua only scowled.

_Ah, crap! Looks as if I have to tell him now…_ "Well…there's one little thing I left out…actually…it's a big thing…Hey! I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" Rosette stood up, making an excuse for not telling him right away, but Joshua would have none of it.

"Rosette, please! I'm your brother, you can tell me!" Joshua held a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

Rosette sat back down. "Joshua…fine… Do you now how a demon gets it's Astral Power?"

Joshua nodded. "Through it's horns."

"Yeah, well…since Aion gave you…**Chrono's** horns, he was dieing from the loss of power. Thanks to Aion, he had used all of the power he had left trying to get me away from that freezing barrier, if I hadn't done what I'd done, he would've returned to how he was when we first found him."

Joshua remained still, not seeing how this was going to end. "What did you do to save him?" This was like a suspense story to Joshua, waiting to know how it ends.

"I…made a contract with him…" Rosette bent her head down.

"What's that?"

Rosette practically fell off the bed. "Y-you don't know what that is?" Joshua shook his head. "Well…it's when a demon uses a human's soul for its source of power."

Joshua was silent, letting the information run through his head. "You mean…he's using you…as his source of power?" Rosette nodded. "Why? Why would you let him do that?"

Rosette was silent for a moment, "Because…I wanted to find you so badly…and at the time, Chrono was the only one to help me. I needed him. We needed each other." Rosette realized just how much she needed Chrono…she was starting to miss him.

Joshua was shocked. His sister, his dear older sister, was giving up her life to a devil that they had hardly knew, just to save him. Joshua clenched his teeth in anger. "Rosette…you didn't have to do that…"

"Yes I did! You're everything to me! Do you know how hard it's been for me all these years, living without you? It was hard for us when Mom and Dad died, but then you leave me? What were **you **thinking, why did **you** do it?" Rosette held her breath, then let it out, calming herself.

"I was going to find you…just…not now…" Joshua stared down at the floor.

It was silent between the siblings, until Rosette broke it.

"Listen, we'll talk about this later. We just found each other, so let's relax while we can! Besides, I'm hungry!" Joshua laughed and followed his sister out.

"I guess you're right…what's done is done…nothing to do to change it…but tell me this, how much of your soul has Chrono used?" His sister stopped.

"Let's…not talk about that…" She said sadly, turning to face him.

"How much?" He said more sternly.

"…Two/thirds…" She whispered, before turning around and continued walking. "But I'm glad, I've completed my goal before my end. And because of that, I'm happy."

Joshua didn't understand. How could she be happy? He was going to outlive her! And here she was happy because she got to live to see him! He followed Rosette, silent all the while.

Chrono paced in his room. Where was she? How was she? What if she was hurt? What if she was dieing? No. She wasn't dieing. He would feel it, considering that her life was bound to him… He glanced over to the Apostle Tracker.

Elder had left the Apostle Tracker with Chrono, considering that he would be watching it for twenty four/seven. Father Remington had left hours earlier, claiming that he was missing important things to be teaching to his classes. Elder, like usual, was making more bullets and sacred weapons for the Order to use. Chrono was slightly afraid of Elder's new bullets, considering that the last one had given power to a devil, in place of it's lost horn and almost got Rosette killed.

So here he was, pacing his room, alone. He was starting to miss Rosette's happy face bounding in to his room and yelling that today might be the day that they would find Joshua.

Joshua. It was because of him, he had met Rosette. It was because of him, he and Rosette were still together. Actually…it was because of him…that Rosette was gone…

Chrono asked the question over and over in his mind. Would he ever see Rosette again? He was getting scared, Rosette was everything to him. If she asked him to buy a ice cream, he would. If she had asked him to drive down and stop a building from falling, he would. Anything. She asked it, he'd do it.

He eyed the Apostle Tracker again. Nothing. Only continuous beeps could be heard from it. Chrono walked to the desk the Apostle Tracker was sitting on and examined it. It had a off and on button in front, with an energy level screen on top of it. Besides both the on/off switch and energy screen, was a miniature map. It showed nothing right now, but Elder had claimed that when an Apostle's energy was sensed, it would show the name of the city the Apostle was in, the name of the providence the Apostle was in, and show a little dot on where it was located where it was located when they were near to the Apostle. It also showed the buildings and walls the Apostle was next to, so it was kind of like a maze. They would follow the Apostle Tracker's map until they got to the Apostle. Next to the map, there was a save button, to save the location that the apostle was at, so that when the energy signal faded, the location of the Apostle would remain on the map.

Simple.

But so far, nothing had been spotted. It was an agonizing waste of time if you were to ask Chrono.

Chrono frowned, getting odd feelings deep down in his gut. "Darn it, Rosette!" He prodded the Apostle Tracker once, then left it alone. Chrono sighed and moved towards his bed, lying down. "Why? We would have found him soon enough." Chrono closed his eyes, feeling that he was needed somewhere… This disturbed him greatly, but suddenly, he snapped his eyes back open. **Him**. He was here…

Chrono pushed the odd feeling away as he leapt up from his bed and barred his fangs, stretching out his hands, used to the fact that he used to have claws that would have easily ripped a person apart with the slightest of touch.

Aion, as he sensed, appeared right in front of him, smiling.

"**_Aion! Get that damn smile off your face before I do it for you!_**"

"My, my, Chrono! Little prissy today, aren't you?" Aion walked coolly around Chrono, Chrono keeping as far of distance from him as possible, and sat down on his bed. "I've only come to let you know how your dear Rosette is!"

Chrono stopped in his tracks as his defensive posture relaxed…a little… "Where is she? What have you done to her? Is she with Joshua?"

"Relax, will you? She's fine. She's just finished having a nice lunch with Joshua, thanks to Fiore's fine sandwiches." He smiled. "Rosette is rather cheerful being with her brother again, but then again, who wouldn't?"

"Why are you telling me this? Why didn't Rosette come to me herself and tell me this?" Chrono was getting irritated with Aion's games.

"Ah, for your first question, I felt like saying hi to an old friend. And your second, Joshua wishes for her to stay a bit longer before you are able to see her." The white haired demon fiddled around with his jacket.

_Something is not right! He's acting as if this is some sort of friendly reunion! _"**Aion! I have had enough of your tricks! Tell me the real purpose of you coming here!**"

"I've told you already, just to say hi." Aion frowned, standing up.

"How is Rosette? Is she hurt? Because if you had hurt her in any way…" Chrono was starting to panic.

"Well…she had a little accident because she wouldn't do as I requested, but I think she'll be fine…once Joshua finds her…"

Right as Aion said that, the Apostle Tracker went off. Chrono's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the smirking Aion, then he leapt to the Apostle Tracker and pressed the save button.

"Aion! I'll kill you!" He was about to leap at Aion, but his door was shoved open and Remington appeared, his Militia team behind him.

"Aion! I thought you might have been the one to break the barrier again! The criminal always comes back to the scene of the crime!" Yuan fingered the crucifix that was always by his side, suddenly, a beam of energy appeared at the tip, forming it into a holy sword.

"Ah, a minister with the Militia. Exactly whom are you calling a criminal? Chrono or me? We are both criminals in a way…" He smiled as the Militia loaded their weapons.

Joshua scooted a chair out from under the table, gesturing for Rosette to sit down. "Why thank you, my knight in shinning armor!" Rosette smiled and sat down, Joshua pushing the chair back in.

"Anything for my lady!" Joshua laughed and sat down beside her. Sitting down together and smiling at one another, the maid came into the room.

"Master Joshua…what would you like for lunch?" The housemaid stood inches away from Joshua, her brown eyes shinning as if she were eager to please.

"Ah, my sister and I would care for anything." Joshua stared up at Fiore.

Rosette nodded, not really knowing who this weird housemaid was.

Fiore nodded and walked into the kitchen, preparing Joshua and his sister's lunch.

"Joshua? Who is she?" She nodded off to the room the housemaid went into.

"That's Fiore, Aion had assigned her to taking care to my every need. She has been like a sister to me, in the time that you were one." He gave a sad smile, but it disappeared quickly as he turned his head. "It seems as if Aion has awoken."

Just as Joshua had said, Aion walked into the room. He was wearing his usual white overcoat, white shirt, and along with the usual white pants and shoes. Aion gave a kind smile to Joshua and a small nod to Rosette, before seating himself next to Rosette and across from Joshua.

"Aion…" Rosette whispered.

Aion stared at her. "Yes?"

Rosette didn't know how to say this. As long as she had known that he had even existed, she had been told that he was far more evil than any of the demons she had faced. "I'd…like to thank you…for taking me to Joshua."

Fiore arrived with three sandwiches and sat them out the person's they belonged to.

Aion grabbed his sandwich and held it before his mouth. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for Joshua. Besides, I couldn't have my ward being sad could I?" He smiled at Joshua and Joshua returned it.

Rosette was having a really hard time. _This guy almost killed Chrono! And here I am eating lunch with the guy! It's his fault in the first place that Chrono lost his horns and I'm going to die when I'm thirty!_ Rosette clenched her fist, but showed no other physical sign of anger.

Joshua stared at Rosette's fist, until she grabbed her own sandwich and started to eat. He smiled at Rosette and looked over to Aion. "So, Aion, how is the hunt for the Apostles?"

Rosette stopped eating, she wanted to hear this. "Yes, Aion. Tell us." She said coldly, now realizing that this guy was not her friend.

Aion simply stared at Joshua. "Ah, those Apostles…yes. There are a total of seven Apostles out there…but I have made a new discovery, there are only a total of six that we can use." Aion set his sandwich down.

_Six Apostles? What about the seventh?_ Joshua put Rosette's thought into his words.

"Six Apostles? What about the seventh?"

Rosette stared at Joshua, then at Aion, waiting for his answer.

"One of them is deceased. Her name was Mary Magdalene." He continued eating, "Come, come, best not discuss this now." He glanced over to Rosette, giving Joshua a clue.

"Oh." Joshua looked down at his plate and continued eating also.

_Smart move, Aion. So…one of the Apostles is dead. But, Mary Magdalene? The name of the New York branches, the Magdalene Order. _Did they somehow have a connection? Rosette made a mental note to ask Sister Kate and Father Remington when she got back.

That is, if she got back. Rosette looked down to her plate. What if she never got back?

After Aion, Joshua, and Rosette finished their lunches, Aion went back to his room to do whatever he did in there and Joshua and Rosette sat down in the living room in silence; not knowing what to say. Until Rosette suggested that they go for a walk on the beach. Joshua instantly agreed.

They walked far from the beach house until Joshua pointed to a small cliff ahead and claimed he could beat Rosette there in a race.

Joshua won.

There they sat, near to the edge of the cliff, admiring the view. "Wow, Joshua! It's so beautiful!" Rosette leaned her head over to the crook of Joshua's neck.

Joshua smiled and closed his eyes in comfort as he laid his head atop of Rosette's. "Yeah…I go here when I want to be alone…and when I want to think about you…" He opened his eyes, "I dreamt that we would be meeting again soon. I had planned that I would show you all my favorite spots when you got here. Just like old times…I hope it stays like this forever."

Rosette sighed and opened her eyes. "Joshua…I need to go back…" She lifted her head a way from Joshua.

Joshua stared at her. "What? But why? You just got here!" No! They could at least stay together for a while longer…

Rosette sighed again and looked out into the ocean. "Joshua…the Order needs me, Azmaria needs me, and I bet Chrono needs me. He's probably worried sick and will have my head when I get back." She laughed gently.

"B-but…I need you! Rosette! I need you here…with me!" He was getting angry.

"I know you do! That's why you're coming with me—" Rosette stopped when Joshua stood up.

"No! I like it here! It's quiet and peaceful and there's hardly ever demons that come here! Rosette, you just got here! You can't leave now!" He glared down at his sister.

Rosette stood up and hugged Joshua. "Joshua, I'm not going to—" Joshua pushed Rosette away.

"**_No! I don't want you leaving again! I want you to stay here with me! You can bring Chrono here! We can be a family again like old times!_**" Joshua backed away from Rosette.

Rosette smiled sadly. "It can't be like old times until the Apostles are safe, Joshua. That means you. Aion has to stop whatever he's going to do with the Apostles for it to be like old times." Rosette frowned, the look on Joshua's face, wasn't like the usual look on Joshua face.

Rosette, at some point, had gotten scared. Who knows what he could do? He had demon horns now.

Joshua stared at her and frowned deeply. "You fear me…" He backed away even farther.

"Joshua! Please! I don't…just…I've never seen you like this before!" That was a lie, back at the Orphanage, Joshua had scared her most that night. Blood streaming down the side of his face and Chrono's horns sprouted out on the sides of his head. His eyes were what scared her the most…

Rosette reached out to Joshua, but he turned away, staring at her before he ran off.

She sighed as she watched him go. "Why is it that everything has to go so wrong?" She questioned to nobody, but apparently somebody had answered her.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have told him that you had to leave so soon."

Rosette, startled, turned around to face Aion. "You! Why? Why did you give Joshua Chrono's horns? That's…just not right…" She shook her head.

Aion sat down beside her. "Joshua was sick then, Chrono's horns helped him get better…stronger…have more hope for the future. But what you told him broke that hope."

"What…I told him?" Rosette asked in question.

"About Chrono's contract. You living to be thirty. That broke his hope. He doesn't want you to die, not at all. He'd rather die himself than to see you in pain." Aion kicked his feet, swinging them back and fourth over the ledge of the cliff.

Rosette was silent for the moment, "I told him the truth. He asked and I answered." She remained standing, not trusting the demon before her.

"But, you didn't have to tell him that you had to go." Aion stared up at her.

"How did you know about that?"

"I hear everything. Everything that passes through Joshua's mouth is heard by my ears." He looked away, still smiling.

Rosette was worried…why was he here with her?

"Shouldn't you be doing something other than talking to me?" Rosette asked coldly.

"Nothing to do. I have all my plans set and the Sinners who worship me are planning to make them happen. Tell me…why do you think you have to go so soon?" He said, not looking away.

"Because the Order needs me!" She shouted.

"No, they don't. They have the Militia, your quest is completed. You've found Joshua and you're going to live to be thirty, what more do you have to do, besides living your life out in peace?" Aion whistled out and his eagle flew down from the sky, resting on his outstretched hand.

He was right again! The Order really didn't need her. All she ever did was cause destruction. Besides, they had over twenty Militia agents willing to do the Order's dirty work…Wait…where did that come from? Then it hit her.

"Aion! Stop poisoning my brain! I can make my own decisions!" She screamed out, grabbing her head.

"Who me?" Aion smiled at her, "Rosette…there is something I've been wanting to ask you ever since you got here." Aion stood up, his eagle flapping its wings out in order to gain balance.

"What would that be?" She glared at the tall demon.

"You have Joshua. You can live with him peacefully until you die. There's nothing to do about that, but there is a way to make sure that you do live to see thirty." Aion stepped closer to her.

"H-how's that?" Rosette was afraid of his answer.

"Simple…" The words that came out of his mouth seemed to come out in slow motion, "…destroy the watch…"

The watch. The watch that gave Chrono her soul. The watch that read when she were to die. She made a promise with Chrono, long ways back, that once she had found Joshua, they would become explores and explore the Astral Line. Then write a book about it. Well, she had found Joshua, all she needed was Chrono to be here with them.

"No." She said it simply and calmly. "I'd never. Chrono would die if I did. Tell me, why do you want Chrono to die?" She glared coldly at Aion. "I thought the two of you were brothers?"

It was Aion's turn to frown. "He is in my way. Once his is gone, I can finally change Pandemonium and create the new end of the world!" He raised his arms out, causing his eagle to take to the air. "Once that is done, I shall have the power of God himself and take him down. There is no more need for Chrono."

So, that was Aion's plan. The usual way that evil chose. "Well, I have bad news for you! As long as Chrono and I live, there won't be an end of the world!" Rosette grinned in triumph.

Aion's frown deepened. "So, you still choose the path to stop me…very well. If this how you want it. You know…I would have let you and Joshua live peacefully in my new era, but…" His eagle squawked as blood was shed.

Rosette opened her mouth in surprise, expecting a scream to come out, but blood came out in its place.

Aion pulled out his hand and wiped it with his white hanker chief. "…since you choose to stop me, I have to put an end to it." Aion bent down to Rosette's level and lifted chin up, "Anything you want me to tell your lover before you die?"

Rosette's hands slid down to her stomach, blood running through her fingers. She opened her mouth to say something to Aion, but nothing came out. Her eyesight started to turn blurry as she thought she saw two Aions.

Aion frowned and let Rosette drop to the ground. "Well…I'll say hi to Chrono for you, but don't worry, he'll be joining you soon."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Rosette...alone.

* * *

SC: Yep. The usual cliffhanger. 

Chrono: No! Rosette!

SC: Let me assure you all, there will be a next chapter. See ya'll later!


	4. Powers

SC: Here's another chapter! Got work on it right after I finished chapter eight on, "Until Death, Do We Part?"

Chrono: Okay…

SC: So, I'm not mean after all!

Chrono: No, you're still mean.

SC: Hey! At least I'm getting some reviews on this! Before I got kicked off, this story had up to seventy reviews! I counted!

Chrono: …Now we're only up to six…

SC: (Sobs)

Disclaimer: If I owned Chrono Crusade, the World would be mine!

* * *

Everyone was still, after hearing Aion call both himself and Chrono a criminal. Aion was calm at the moment, as usual and was staring Father Remington right in the eyes. The Militia shifted, tired of holding their guns, but ready to fire at the demon when requested. Chrono had gone pale. It was true, both Aion and him were criminals. Both of them had returned to the scene of the crime after committing it. Chrono had returned four years ago, after killing Magdalene and forming a contract with Rosette. Aion returned shortly after taking Rosette. 

It was quiet until Yuan spoke up. "Chrono has been forgiven a long time ago for his sins, but you, I'm afraid, have not. Aion, it'd be best if you leave Chrono out of this." Father Remington's voice was deadly, cold and made Chrono a tad bit happy that he was on his side.

"Ah, but hasn't it always been about Chrono? I mean, first the Lady Magdalene and now dear Rosette. You are still heart broken over Magdalene, aren't you Chrono? And yet…you do the same thing that killed her. So isn't he the bad guy? Why should I be the criminal if what I'm doing is saving everyone? I made Rosette happy, Chrono. I could make you happy too, but yet, you deny my services." He raised his arms out and gestured to Chrono, making the Militia tense and prepare for action.

Chrono stared at Aion's hand and shook his head. "Aion, what you are doing is saving no one. If you weren't so bent on changing the world and causing harm to families, I'd gladly take your hand and accept your help. But I can't. And beside the point, it's not my fault that Magdalene died. If I had known what would have happened, I wouldn't have done it. And Rosette is counting on me. It was Rosette who asked for my help and I am giving it to her."

Aion frowned at Chrono, his hands falling back to his side. "I see…Rosette was the same way, dedicating her life to stopping me and being with you when she does…"

Chrono's eyes widened. So Rosette really did want to be with him!

Father Remington grimaced. "Aion! Where is Rosette? What made her say this? Tell us the truth!" He was starting to panic about the situation they were in. Without Rosette here to break Chrono's seal, they might be in serious trouble…

Aion was silent for the moment, "I brought Rosette upon a deal, I'd grant her every wish if she destroyed that precious little watch she kept around her neck."

Chrono went stiff all over again.

Before Chrono could say anything, Aion was speaking again. "But she rejected me and had claimed that the Order, the World, and even Chrono needed her and that she would continue to fight me, alongside with Chrono, till the very end." He finished in a somewhat dull tone.

Chrono's stiffness ended and he began to feel happy. Rosette. She was right, he did need her. But not in the way that he would die if she ever broke the contract, he needed her mentally. Over the four years, Chrono had actually experienced happiness. And that was all because of Rosette…he owed her a lot now…

"Tell us, Aion. What did you do to Rosette after she had said that?" Remington clenched his teeth, afraid of the answer.

"Ah, after she had said that…hmm…well…she has a little hole in her stomach."

Everyone gasped, excluding Chrono, who was shocked in both horror and anger.

Aion laughed, "I guess she won't be needing food for a while, ne?"

"Aion! Why did you do that? She didn't even stand a chance!" Father Remington gasped the handle to his crucifix tighter.

"Dear Minister, I am the type of person that gets what he wants and if I don't get what I want…I get angry…" Aion crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, staring around at the shocked expressions, let alone Chrono's angered features.

"Y-you…Devil!" Shouted one of the Militia members.

Aion started laughing again, "Thank you! I am a Devil!"

Chrono couldn't take it anymore. Right now, he hated Aion more than anything else, and the only thing he could think of was killing Aion.

Chrono let out a scream and leapt onto Aion, biting down on his arm. He wrapped his legs around Aion's arm, keeping a tight hold.

Aion continued laughing. "My, my, Chrono! Very barbaric of you! …And very much like the devil you used to be!" Aion moved his arm to the side and threw Chrono off.

"Men! Stand down!" Yuan shouted to the Militia, who were eager to start firing.

"Wise move, but stupid none the less…" Aion reverted to his true form and pulled out a long black sword and made a movement towards Remington, who had pulled up his own sword and had prepared to block.

Chrono gasped out, rubbing his head and stared up at the fighting duo. Aion seemed to have the advantage, but Yuan was holding his own. Chrono was completely helpless. This was one of the times that he hated being stuck in a human guise. He had absolutely no powers at all. Well, he did, but that would cost Rosette he life…that they weren't sure that she still had.

Chrono got to his feet and rushed around to the Apostle Tracker. He had no choice, he would only get in the way if he stayed here. He grabbed onto the sides of the contraption and stared at Father Remington, who was blocking a powerful attack of Aion's.

Remington noticed Chrono holding the Apostle Tracker and nodded. He would hold Aion as long as he could, giving time to Chrono to find Rosette…

Chrono saw Remington's nod and moved towards the Militia, who moved out of the way as he ran down the hall.

"CHRONO!" Aion glared down at the Minister. "I am getting tired of this! I have come to kill Chrono, not play with a stupid Priest!" Aion let out a burst of Astral wind, sending Father Remington flying back along with the Militia.

Aion leapt out the window and outstretched his wings. He flew around until he spotted Chrono running down to one of the cars parked on the outside of the gate. "CHRONO!"

Chrono heard his name being called and looked up, seeing Aion soaring towards him. HE covered his face with his arms, preparing to block the oncoming attack, but he didn't feel anything. He looked up just in time to see Father Remington jump out the window and fall down onto Aion's back, stabbing him with his holy blade.

Aion screamed out, feeling the holy energy burn through him and feeling the rush of the ground he was now pinned to.

Remington screamed out to Chrono, telling him to go now while he had him pinned. Chrono nodded instantly and was off to wherever the map on the Apostle Tracker showed.

Father Remington gasped for breath as Aion struggled to stand up, but was laid back down to the ground when the Militia came and set up a barrier around him.

"Fools!" Aion hissed, "Do you think you can take me down this easily?" Aion struggled to stand up, but the barrier held him down.

"Well, I think we just did!" Shouted one of the men among the Militia.

Remington frowned and got off the fallen Sinner. "Someone, go get Sister Kate and the first class exorcists! We'll need a twenty four/seven guard here to make sure he doesn't try to escape before Chrono reaches Rosette!"

"So that's your plane, aye? He'll never make it!" Aion laughed in triumph, but then coughed out blood from the sword plunged in him.

"I wouldn't underestimate Chrono and Rosette's powers. If they want to find each other, it'll happen." Father Remington smiled at the shocked expression on Aion's face. "We created a tracking device to find an Apostle's energy. Looks like it's Joshua's energy that we have found, leading us straight to Rosette. Looks as if we beat you at your own game, Aion."

Aion smiled back, "I see…but I am never truly defeated…I have my ways…" And with that, Aion disappeared, leaving Father Remington, the Militia, and Sister Kate, along with the now arriving exorcists, in shock.

Joshua had stopped running a while ago and was now sitting by the water, not too far from the rocks he left Rosette at. The water dazzled in front of him, reflecting the light off the sun.

He sighed and stood up, dusting off the sand on his jeans. He shouldn't get upset at Rosette. Of course she probably feared him! He had started to scare himself…and besides that, she had to go. Chrono needs her, just as he needed her…

Joshua thought about that, _What if Chrono and Rosette's relationship was something more…?_ They had been together for over four years, so something was bound to have changed.

He looked over to the spot he left Rosette at, but saw nobody except for a quick shimmer of air. Joshua was about to walk back to Rosette when a clear scent of blood hit him.

"Blood…but…ROSETTE!" Joshua broke out into a run.

Rosette was lying on the ground when Joshua got there. Blood was trickling out of her mouth and there were tears coming out of her closed eyes. But the part that worried Joshua the most, was the pool of crimson liquid she lay atop of.

Joshua felt his own tears streaming down his face as he got on his knees and cupped Rosette's face into his hands.

Rosette's eyes flickered open and she raised her hand to touch Joshua's face. "J…o…shu.." She gasped out and moved her hand weakly to her stomach, signaling to the blood leaking out.

"I know Rosette! W-who did this to you?" Joshua stammered as he felt Rosette begin to feel cold.

She was silent, as if she were thinking of who it was who did this to her.

"Rosette, tell me!" Joshua swore, that he'd be the one who'd kill the bastard who did this to her!

"I…on…" She smiled weakly to Joshua, "T'll…K…urn…o…love…im…" Her sentence trailed off as she closed her eyes, her hand growing weaker in Joshua's.

"NO! YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO TELL HIM! YOU _WILL_ BE THERE FOR HIM! YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE ON ME!" Joshua screamed out.

Rosette shook her head, "K'll…I…on…frr…me…" She stopped shaking her head, her breathing slowing down.

"R-Rosette…? Rosette! ROSETTE!" Joshua thought back to the time when they first met Chrono. She was offering candy to the demon they hardly knew, he was yelling at her, telling her that they could have eaten it for themselves earlier. Then he thought back to the night that Aion gave him Chrono's horns. He had told her that she didn't have to become a doctor anymore, but she had screamed to him that he never acted like this. Then it turned to the time when he had healed her leg when they fell down in the path to Chrono's room. _Healed…_

Joshua grasped Rosette's hand tighter. "ROSETTE! NO!" He let go of her hand and raised his over her body. Nothing happened.

"COMMON, YOU STUPID POWERS! ROSETTE WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T WORK!" He held his hands over her, not giving up.

Then, a warm glow washed over himself and Rosette. A bright beacon of light could be seen, miles around.

Joshua gasped and screamed, "IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORKING!" He smiled down to Rosette, expecting to see her smiling back to him, but nothing. Her eyes were closed and her hands were in the same position he dropped them in.

"Rosette! Common! My…powers! You're supposed to be healing! Stop faking!" He laughed weakly, still holding his hands over her. He looked down to the hole in her stomach and saw that it was closing up. The blood on her hands and habit was disappearing. The only thing he didn't understand was why she wasn't moving.

He leaned forward and put his head down on her chest, after he was sure that he had healed her enough and listened. He raised his head back up when he heard a soft snoring sound.

"ROSETTE, WAKE UP!" He was partly mad at Rosette for making him think that she was still dead, but was mostly happy to find that she was still alive…and snoring…

She opened her eyes and then raised the upper half of her body. "Joshua? What am I…AION! Where is he?" She noticed that the blood on her body and the hole in her stomach were both gone. "How am I…your powers…"

Joshua smiled and helped her up to her feet, "So, how does it feel to be healed by the miracle worker?"

"Miracle worker? Oh, your powers…Um…I have to say, I should use you more often when I have stains on my habit…" She gestured to her uniform, "See? No blood stains!" She laughed when Joshua scowled.

"Oh, right! Just use me, aye?" He put on an angry expression, when his heart was actually leaping for joy, but gasped when he felt Rosette's arms rap around his neck.

"Joshua…I'd never fear you…I just want you to know that I'd never leave you either. I was just saying that we should get Chrono and stop…Aion…then we can be together…" She was partly scared of what Joshua's reaction to the stop Aion part.

He was silent until he softly murmured, "I'll kill him…"

The rest of the day, they stood by the water; watching the sun go down.

Chrono was actually driving more reckless than Rosette! The Apostle Tracker, when he got in range, said that Joshua and Rosette were located somewhere in San Francisco, near the beach.

A screeching sound was heard and then a small explosion, indicating that Chrono had just crashed into a building. "Stupid car!" Chrono tried to start the engine, but a squealing noise sounded off. "FINE! I'LL WALK!" Chrono pushed the door open and started running. "I'M COMING ROSETTE! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I FIND YYYYOOOOOUUUUUU!"

One hour later.

"That'll be thirty cents, Sir." The shop keep pushed the bag of chips towards Chrono, who mumbled about expense and gave the man the money.

Chrono walked out the door and sat down on the sidewalk, the Apostle Tracker next to him. He pooped open the bag and started munching on the chips. "Stupid machine! You're supposed to show where it is! This is like a game of warmer and colder! GRAH!" He through the bag down and started walking off.

"HEY! SIR! PICK THAT UP! THAT'S LITTERING!" The shop keep stuck his head out the door.

Chrono threw his hands up into the air and walked back, throwing the bag into the garbage and started off again, but stopped when he heard metal falling on the ground.

"Um, Sir, you'll have to pick that up too…"

"I KNOW!" Chrono picked up the fallen garbage can and placed in some items that fell out back into it.

The shop keep nodded and went back into the store.

"This just isn't my day…" Chrono bit back the tears that were threatening to fall, "Why? Why! Rosette! When I have you back, there will be Hell to pay!"

The shop keep peaked out of the store's window when he heard insane laughter. He saw the strange boy with the purple hair and pointed ears, standing with this hands raised up into the air. Then he grabbed the strange machine he came into his store with and ran off.

The shop keep grabbed a glass and started shinning it. "Such a weird little boy…" He stopped and stared at the glass, before throwing it behind him.

When Rosette and Joshua had finally left the rocks and returned to Aion's beach house, Fiore was standing out on the porch, waiting for them.

Joshua smiled and bounded up to Fiore, waving. "Hey, Fi! Sorry we've been gone for so long…" He turned to look at Rosette, who kept her distance from Fiore.

"It's okay, Master Joshua." Fiore bowed. "Lord Aion has left you a message."

Rosette and Joshua both scowled. "What does _he_ want?" Joshua said, his fist clenching with anger.

"He wishes for you to come and join him at Eden. The former Sinner known as Chrono and the one called Yuan Remington has wounded him. He is now recuperating there…" Her eyes remained on Joshua, not blinking once.

"Chrono…"

Joshua looked at Rosette and smiled at her. "Yeah, so Chrono got the better of him, aye?" He laughed, "Great! Now all we need to do is—" Joshua's eyes turned blank and he gasped out before falling to the ground.

"JOSHUA!" Rosette screamed out, running to his side. "Joshua? Are you okay?"

"Please stand aside from Master Joshua." Fiore moved between Rosette and Joshua, picking the fallen boy up.

"Wait! Where are you going? What are you going to do with Joshua?" She tugged on Fiore's sleeve.

"I am taking him to Eden, just as Lord Aion had requested I do." She stared down at the blonde nun.

"You can't do that! Aion will…do something bad to him!" Rosette couldn't say that he'd kill him, she wasn't sure of that, but she was sure that he needed to use Joshua's powers.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do what I am told." Fiore, with Joshua in her arms, disappeared.

Rosette sunk down to the ground. "But…I jut found him…" She stared up as the sun finally disappeared, along with her hopes.

Chrono, as far as he knew, had been walking for three hours straight. His purple hair was starting to loosen up in its braid as he was gasping for breath, deep bags under his eyes. "Rosette…I'll kill you! …not literally, but I'm sure she knows what I mean…" He stopped and bent over, gaining his breath.

Common, silly! Think of this as a game of hide and seek! I'm the hider, so you have to come and find me!

Chrono gasped and straightened up, looking at Rosette. "R-Rosette?" He lifted his hand out to touch her face, but he went right through her. "A-are you a ghost?"

_Of course not, stupid! Common! It's just like old times!_ The fake Rosette laughed.

"But, I always hated that game! You and Joshua always won!" His delusion of Rosette was starting to get the better of him. He was actually thinking that that was actually Rosette standing in front of him!

Chrono's imagination of Rosette only smiled, until a car skidded to a stop, hitting the fake Rosette and making her disappear.

"HEY! YOU KILLED HER!" Chrono lifted his hand up in the air in fury, but stopped as his eyes started twitching when he saw who it was in the car.

"Killed who, sweet heart?" Satella's cocky voice sounded off.

"AHHH!" Chrono screamed and dropped to the ground, trying to get away from her.

Satella opened her door and bent down in front of Chrono. "AHH! CHRONO! I'VE MISSED YOUR CUTE LITTLE FACE SO MUCH!" She screeched and bent down to hug Chrono.

"NO! BACK DEVIL WOMAN!" Chrono put his two index fingers together, forming a cross.

"SILLY! You're the devil! Now come here and vie me some lovin'!" Satella reached for Chrono, who jumped up and tried to flee from her, but Satella managed to grab him and place him in that little place in between her chest.

"AHH! NOOO!" Chrono screamed and struggled to break free.

Satella only ignored him, until she grew tired of hugging him. "Ah! Chrono, what are you doing way out here in Chicago?" She looked curiously at the gasping Chrono.

"…Looking for Rosette…" He started rubbing his face repeatedly.

"Rosette? What's she doing here?" She looked down at Chrono, grabbing his face for him to look at her.

"Aion took her, she's not her though…she's in San Francisco! And I'm trying to get there!" Chrono cursed and moved out of Satella's grasp.

She smiled and puffed up to her full height. "Hmm, then let's get you there!"

"You…would really do that…for Rosette?" He looked up at her.

"Not for her, silly! For you! If it will make you happy, then I'd be more than glad to take you there!" She didn't wait for Chrono to respond, she picked him up and threw him into the passengers seat and started up the car, taking off.

"AHHHHH!" Chrono screamed, imagining the horrors that awaited him for traveling with Satella.

"AHAHAHAH!" Satella laughed out loud, going at full speed.

* * *

SC: Hey guys! Sorry it took a little while to get this out, and I'm sorry to those who are extremely upset with me for taking that long. 

Aion: I'm not one of them.

SC: (Loads gun and fires at Aion) Okay! Here's my request! For those who have been reading this story and like it, I wish that you would read my other story, "Until Death, Do We Part?" It has a whooping good nine chapters out! And for those who are reading "Until Death, Do We Part?" I wish for you to read this! So it's a trade off!

Aion: (Gaping at the huge hole in his head)

SC: Okay, I'll try to get chapter five out soon for this!


	5. Alone

SC: Hey! It's been a while, but I've been working on, "Until Death, Do We Part," so many of you aren't upset.

Chrono: Thank God. I don't want to go through what happened last time…

Last time.

SC: (Running) I SWEAR! I'LL GET IT OUT A.S.A.F.P!

Reviewers: NOO! NOW! WE WANT TO READ NOW!

This time.

SC: Sheesh…and where'd the get those pitchforks?

Rosette: I don't know.

Aion: (Whistling)

SC: YOU!

Aion: Who me? No! I was just whistling!

SC: Nuh-uh! People always whistle when their lying! (Starts whistling)

Aion: Does that mean your lying?

SC: No…maybe…yes…

Rosette: Okay…

SC: I'm so happy that I'm getting some reviews on this!

Chrono: On the good side, there have been no bad reviews, such as flames!

SC: THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: Do I have to?

Father Remington: Yes.

SC: Fine…I don't own it.

Chrono: Ok.

SC: HA! I SAID "IT"! THOSE DAMN LAWYERS WILL NEVER KNOW!

Lawyer: HEY! SHE LIED! GET HER!

SC: (Screams and runs away)

* * *

It was dark all around her. A faint mist swirled around her feet, making it almost impossible to see where she was walking. Ahead of her was a dim light, as she walked towards it, it got brighter. Soon, she was right next to it. Taking notice, it was actually a door, slightly ajar. She pulled the door all the way open and looked inside. 

This room wasn't dark like the other. It had a nice, big, green space with trees around it and a lake to finish it off. It reminded her slightly of the place where she, Joshua, and Chrono hung out…

She stepped through the door, turning around to see that the door had disappeared, making her unable to go back where she previously was.

Down near the lake was a log sticking out over the water; on top of it sat a boy with long, purple hair that was slightly tangled. Next to the log, on the grass, was a picnic blanket among a boy with sandy blonde hair lying with a basket full of food right next to him.

She smiled and waved to them, running towards them. Chrono and Joshua noticed the running girl and turned to smile at her as she ran to them.

Slowly, she came to a stop, her eyes wide in horror. The beautiful piece of land was now a war zone. Crimson stained the green grass, the sky, a deep gray color with a deep fog in the distance, and the lake, instead of being it normal clear liquid form, it was blood red.

She screamed out to Joshua as she saw a demon walking towards him. He wore a tight body suit; it cut off right at his shoulders and went down to his feet, a black and gray color. The demon had horns that stuck straight up in the air, with short white hair and a tail connected to his skull. His eyes were brilliant gold, tiny slits in the middle of them. His fangs showed in his smile to her. He stepped forward and wrapped his long claws around Joshua's neck.

She flinched, her eyes twitching as she saw Joshua's head snap and in mere moments…he was dead. She screamed and turned to stare at Chrono, who was now standing right next to her, shaking his head in pity.

She tried to tell him to do something, but she couldn't talk. He then started talking, but she couldn't hear the words that he said.

Then he bolted forward and attacked the demon, but with a simple strike through the chest, Chrono fell besides the headless Joshua.

She watched as the white haired demon flew to her nearby Orphanage and easily destroyed it and the occupants inside.

She walked around and found herself at the Covenant, in ruins. She screamed as she saw Father Remington dead and a few of the sisters torn to pieces. The building before her was on fire.

Everyone was dead. And she was the only one left alive, besides the white haired demon.

She turned and saw the very devil that caused this. It was dark out, so it was hard to see his face. He was wearing his battle armor…but it seemed different. But then, he shifted in the shadows, showing that it wasn't the white haired demon at all. It was the person who she loved most and who had just previously died…Chrono…

This was exactly what she never wanted to happen. What she had devoted her life to stop from happening. When the white haired demon killed Chrono that was only one Chrono. It seemed as if he killed the good one, leading the evil one to freedom.

IT seemed as if time erased it's self, because there was Chrono standing in front of her. Not the evil one she saw minutes earlier.

All of them were on a platform that was floating in the sky. The same white haired demon was there with them. He and Chrono exchanged a few words, then zoomed forward to meet for an attack.

Then what she saw next, would haunt her forever. The white haired demon gave a hard tug and Chrono's horns came off. She couldn't hear Chrono scream, but she was glad that she didn't.

A long, blonde haired girl appeared suddenly and ran forward to catch Chrono; doing so made both her and Chrono fall of the platform.

They slowly descended to the ground, thanks to the longhaired girl's wings.

She realized that this girl must be an Apostle.

Once they landed, the girl stared at Chrono, sympathy in her eyes. Then she placed Chrono's hand on her chest, gasping, when he dug his claws into her.

The scene changed again. This time they were in the middle of nowhere. Chrono stood there, holding the blonde girl in his arms, his eyes wide with horror, fear, and anger. He slowly reached behind him and pulled out the same white haired demon's arm from inside of him. Chrono was shaking, from what she could tell, and stared longingly at the dead girl in his arms.

Chrono's face shadowed up and you couldn't see any part of his face, except for the long, white, glistening fangs that were starting to show. He dropped the girl down to the ground, starting to shake really badly now.

She had all she could take. She ran forward and clung onto Chrono, not sure if he could see her or not.

Surprisingly, she looked to see a shocked Chrono staring right at her. This time she heard everything he said. "R-Rosette…? What are you…why are you…how?" He managed to croak out. Not finding it appeasing that his contractor had just saw what had happened fifty years ago.

She sniffed, digging her face into his chest, hugging him tightly. "I don't know who that girl was, but she tried to save you! And I'm glad that she did so."

Chrono's angry demeanor quickly changed to a one of happiness. "Rosette…I…" He stopped talking when he noticed that they now on a cliff next to a ocean.

She let go of Chrono and looked around. Down below her, she saw Joshua running away. "Wait…No! Chrono!" She turned around and saw Chrono, face to face, with Aion.

Wait…Aion…he has whit hair and so did that demon…could they be…? So that was why Chrono hated him so much. He tried to warn her about him, but she didn't listen to him. She owed Chrono a big apology.

Chrono glared at Aion, but he gasped when Aion walked straight through him, heading towards her. He stopped inches away from her, his mouth was moving, but nothing came out.

She remembered this…she knew what was going to happen. She didn't feel the agonizing pain or feel the grief of never seeing Chrono again.

She looked up to see horror fill in Chrono's eyes. She gave a weak smile and fell to the ground…

Chrono started twitching, instantly transforming to his real form. His face shadowed up and he let out a scream, blasting off towards Aion, viciously attacking him.

She couldn't move, but she could see what was happening. She saw it when Chrono killed Aion, she saw it when Aion fell to the ground, dead, and she saw Joshua running up to her.

There were tears running from his eyes as he mouthed the word, "Rosette," over and over again. Her eyes moved toward the side to see Chrono move up behind Joshua.

She tried to struggle now, to tell him to run, get away, but to no use. She saw Chrono raise his hand and end Joshua's life…

"AHHH! NO!" Rosette screamed, waking up from her nightmare.

She looked around, gasping for breath. Why did such dreams ever come to her in the first place? They were down right horrifying! If that really had happened…she wouldn't have known what to do. It would be either, save you one and only family member and kill the one man…err…demon that you loved…or let your brother die by a vengeful spirit and let that dark and vile Chrono take over.

She shook her head, _That'd never happen!_

(**_A/N:_**_MWAHAHAHA! …eh…? …your reading this…aren't you…?_)

Rosette Christopher was in the same clothes she had worn yesterday. She was still in shock for the rest of yesterday, not eating anything at all and headed straight to Joshua's room…falling asleep.

She had just found her brother, only to lose him again. Why was this even happening in the first place? Why to her? Why?

She gave a frustrated yell and got up to go take a shower.

"ROSETTE!" Chrono jerked awake, grabbing hold of anything nearest to him. Which ended up being Satella…whom he let go of almost immediately.

"Oh! Morning!" Satella chirped happily, "I see that you see the bright side to things and go to the nearest source of comfort!" She smiled and concentrated on her driving.

Chrono was confused, "…What?"

Satella shook her head, her mood turning serious, "You were having a nightmare. You kept twitching in your sleep and screaming for Rosette. What did you dream about?" She looked over to the disturbed purple haired demon, his face contorted into a look of sadness.

Chrono thought about that, not finding any comfort at all in telling Satella. "It was…nothing…I was just having a bad dream, that's all…" He turned his head away.

Satella frowned. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, then just say so." Chrono still avoided looking at her. "Now don't get all cranky, just because I asked you! Lighten up! You'll find her soon." She turned her head back onto the road.

Chrono decided to change the subject. "How long has it been?" He had no idea on what day it was.

Satella's smile returned again, "It is day two on our quest for saving Rosette!" She turned the steering wheel quickly and slammed on the breaks, making the car go into a spiral. It stopped as soon as they hit another car.

Chrono held on tightly to the seat, then let go. "That long…" That dream…it was…almost too realistic to be a dream…

Rosette had later discovered that not only one day had past, but two. She tried to make sense of the situation. "Okay…if I arrived here on Tuesday and Fiore took Joshua at the end of Tuesday, and the calendar says it's Thursday…that must mean…I'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS!"

Rosette started mumbling to herself, finding some bread and making toast out of it with a fresh batch of coffee, which she realized that she didn't like coffee. She ate her toast and her new cup full of orange juice peacefully.

The blonde nun sighed and set her cup of juice down. "Why do I do this to myself? Aion will take good care of Joshua…he's probably better off with him then with me…" Rosette thought about it. It was true, if her dream really did happen, and if she did have Joshua and Chrono together, something like that would happen.

"No…Aion will destroy the world if I left Joshua with him…" She started cursing, rubbing her head from an oncoming headache.

Her eyes scanned around the room, searching for clues that might lead her to Joshua's location, when it hit her. Aion's room.

She thought that he'd probably had made extra sure that he didn't leave anything important behind, but it wouldn't hurt anyone if she checked, just to make sure.

She got up and walked to Aion's room, pushing the door open.

Far away.

A guy name Caesar was skipping and singing, but when Rosette opened the door, he screamed down in pain and dropped down to the ground, rolling his misery.

In San Francisco.

Aion had a fairly nice room. He kept a bed next to his window and a small desk in the corner, but other than that, nothing. "Darn, I knew it would have been too good to be true."

She bent over and checked under his bed. She only saw a few dust bunnies hopping around.

"Okay…" Rosette dropped the bed covers and stood up. "Nothing…" Rosette walked out of Aion's room, shutting the door behind her.

Her blue irises scanned the house, checking everywhere, but to her displeasure, she found nonentity. "Oh, horse feathers!" She sat down on the living room couch. "Now what can I do?"

She saw a magazine of porn lying on the ground, but that was about it. No clues at all leading to Joshua's disappearance and where he might have gone. Actually, she knew where he went, but she didn't know where Eden was…

She had absolutely no idea of where Eden could be…and if she left now, she would probably get lost and die of hunger, considering the fact that she had no money with her.

She sighed and hung her arms loosely on the couch. "What can I do…? I can't do anything…I'm helpless…." Rosette rubbed her head with a hand, "I'm sorry Joshua…I can't do anything to get to you now…" Rosette wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm sorry…Chrono…I shouldn't have left in the first place…I bet you hate me now…"

A tear slid down her face before she quickly wiped it away.

"I don't like being alone…"

"GUESSIE WHATIE?" Satella screamed in the sleeping Chrono's ear.

"Wh…at…?" Asked the groggy Chrono.

"WERE ALMOST TO SAN FRANSICO!" She screamed, honking her horn and causing some cars to veer off the road.

"REALLY?" Chrono was now fully awake and hyper than ever.

"Yep!" Satella sweat dropped and waved in apology to the now angry car drivers.

"GREAT!" Chrono leapt out of the front seat and over to the backseat, grabbing the Apostle Tracker and studied it.

"What does it say?" Satella took her eyes off the road for a minute to look at the odd device Chrono had been carrying around.

"Umm…it doesn't show a map of…wait! There it goes!" Chrono smiled and showed it to her.

Indeed, the Apostle Tracker showed a complete map of San Francisco, including the dot that located where the apostle's presence was last located.

"That's great!" Satella smiled.

"Yep!" Chrono jumped back into the front seat and eagerly awaited seeing Rosette again.

Joshua opened his eyes. Where…was he…?

HE sat up in bed to see Fiore sitting at the end of it. "Good morning, Master Joshua." Fiore nodded a greeting.

"What happened?" Joshua asked.

"Nothing, Master Joshua. You had been at home, until Aion just recently sent me down to deliver you here to Eden." Fiore spoke quietly, leaving out the part of Rosette's arrival.

"Okay…but why? We were fine at the house." He stated, standing up and stretching.

"We have been discovered there, so we thought it'd be best if we move our location on where we kept you." Fiore joined him in standing.

"Oh, alright then."

"Master Joshua, we have some breakfast waiting for you, if you'd please…" Fiore gestured out the door.

Joshua nodded, in deep thought. He had no memory of what had happened few days ago…he remembered nothing of Rosette's visiting at all…

Joshua walked into the dining room to find that Jennia and Vid were already there, looking as angry as ever.

"Master Joshua has woken up…" Fiore said, bowing and leaving to get Joshua's food.

Joshua looked to watch her leave, before taking a seat and sitting down, placing his hands on top of the desk. "What happened?"

"Nothing! Except for the fact that Aion has been wounded and almost died!" Jennia spat out, Vid saying nothing.

"Aion almost died? But how?" Joshua asked, having no memory of the white demon almost killing his sister.

"By a friend of your sister's!" Jennia said with a sour face.

"My…sister…" Joshua's face looked as if he was concentrating then he looked up and said, "I can't remember what she looks like anymore…"

"Feh…" Jennia just turned around, not mentioning the part of his memory loss.

"Master Joshua, your food." Fiore set his plate down in front of him.

"Thanks, Fi. What is her friend's name?" Joshua asked, taking a bite out of his food.

Jennia had a brief mental debate about whether he should tell him or not, "His name is…Chrono…"

Joshua's eyes widened. A flash of images of what Chrono resembled appeared in his head. "Kur…ono…" He whispered the demon's name slowly.

Him.

It was his fault.

His fault that he couldn't remember what his sister looked like.

His fault that Aion almost got killed.

Joshua owed Aion his life.

Aion had saved him from dieing at an early age.

The only part he disliked about Aion saving him was…

He hadn't seen his sister in four years….

And he bet that that was Chorno's doing…

Aion kept him away from his sister because Chrono was there with her.

He was the one keeping him away from his sister…

He was a danger to him.

And his sister.

"I'll kill that dirty bastard…" Joshua muttered, scooting his chair out. "Where is Aion now?"

Jennia smiled at seeing Joshua's vengeful face. "Aion's insisted that he went out in search for the last apostle, he should be back shortly…even though we had insisted that he wouldn't at such a weak state…"

"Chrono…" Joshua shook his fist in anger.

Azmaria had just finished her choir class and was happily skipping down a hallway. Father Remington had came up to her the other day and told her that Chrono had gone out in search for Rosette, which she just recently found out was abducted by Aion.

"Hmm…I wonder what they're doing right now?" She stopped and thought about, but then shrugged it off and continued skipping down to her room.

She walked in and had the surprise of her life. Inside her room was the one and only, Aion. The white haired demon stepped forward hastily and smiled.

"What…are you doing here?" Azmaria gasped out.

"To come get you. Now, we must hurry if we want to make it out of here without any deaths, so if you please…" He raised a hand out to her.

Azmaria's eyes widened…deaths…she nodded and took his hand, the both of them vanishing into thin air.

Suddenly, Father Remington busted into the room, only to see a flicker of air. "Damn it all! He got her!" He shook his head, "Sister Kate's not going to like this…"

"So this is where Rosette's been hanging out, lucky!" Satella cried out, jealous.

"Hmm…it is a nice house…" Chrono couldn't hold it in any longer, he screamed out Rosette's name and ran up to the house's front door.

Rosette had fallen asleep on the couch, but woke up when she heard someone scream her name, then pounding began on her front door. "What the…" She got up and looked at door, grabbing a broom that was hanging next to the door.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "ROSETTE!" Screamed a very tense voice.

"An intruder…" Rosette whispered, grasping the broom more tightly. _Okay, it's probably a demon, if I open the door quick enough, I just might be able to kill him with my broom!_ Rosette nodded, great plan!

She slowly twisted the handle and pulled the door all the way open, instantly banging her broom over the intruder's…purple head…

Chrono was pounding on the door, since it was locked and he couldn't get in. He heard someone's feet scrap around and then stop.

He smiled at Satella, who was standing next to Chrono. She smiled back.

They heard the door twist open and expecting to see Rosette, Chrono saw a broom ram into his head, over and over again.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Shouted Rosette, who finished the job by using the bristle side of the broom to wipe his mouth.

She gasped for breath, but stopped breathing when she saw the laughter of her second mortal enemy…Satella the Jewel Bitch. "BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU D…oi…ng…he…re…" Rosette's eye started to twitch as she saw a boy with purple hair and in a red outfit lying on the ground, a dazed expression on his face. "Oh…"

"Nice way to say hello, Rosette!" Satella chirped out, still laughing.

"CHRONO!" She threw the broom to the side and bent down next to Chrono, who got up and grasped his head.

"Hello…to you…too…" He said slowly.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I…well you see…" Rosette paused after she saw Chrono smile.

"I know…I guess I should've told you that it was me…" Chrono shrugged, trying to maintain his calm demeanor on the outside, but on the inside, his heart was leaping for joy. "Rosette…I…"

Rosette instantly lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him and held onto him tightly.

Chrono was not surprised to see that she did so. He hugged her even more tightly in return, rocking them back and fourth. "I swear! If you ever, EVER, leave me again I'll…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence from the cause of Rosette's lips touching his own. Now this, surprised him.

Rosette ended the kiss and leaned down into the crook of his neck, whispering thee words that would make Chrono's heart melt with joy for the rest of his life, "I love you…"

"I…love you too…" Chrono whispered back, still hugging her.

Satella stood to the side, slightly getting annoyed that the blonde nun bitch was kissing and hugging HER Chrono! And the bad part of it all was, she was doing it right in front of her! She coughed and turned around so that she wouldn't have to watch the disgusting sight.

* * *

SC: I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS! (Sobs) 

Rosette: (Blushes)

Chrono: (Coughs nervously)

SC: But rest assured…this is not the end, in fact, we are far from the end. This is only the beginning of the end! MWAHAHAH! Alright, maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll write the next chapter soon. And that goes for both of my stories!


	6. Cornered

SC: All right! Here's the next chapter! Let's get an earlier start on this one!

Disclaimer: NEVER!

* * *

The handsome white haired devil had his legs propped up easily on his desk as he looked tensely at a document in his hands. His glasses slipped down slowly to the end of his nose when he shifted slightly in his seat, but he pushed them back up momentarily. There was a brief knock on his door that made him look up. 

"Come in." He called.

Jennia walked in nervously, looking around as a huge library of books surrounded Aion and his desk. The blind demon stood next to Aion, finding his voice to speak. "Joshua has just left, Sir."

"Good…earlier the better." Aion set the document down, "Don't tell me you've only come to tell me that, Jennia."

"No, Sir." Jennia took a seat at the other end of Aion's desk. "I still don't know what we're going to do about the girl…" He mumbled.

"Why does Rosette trouble you so?"

"…I cannot lie to you, Aion. I want that bitch dead." If Jennia could see, Aion would be seeing a whole lot of anger flaring in them.

"I'm sorry to tell you but, Joshua wants her alive. I'll kill her though if she tries to screw anything up though…" Aion shifted in his chair, setting his legs down to the hard ground, his arms resting on his knees.

"…She killed her, Aion…what can I do…?" Jennia mumbled miserably, holding his head into his hand.

"Nothing…there's nothing you can do. Jennia, I won't lie to you either. All of us have suffered in our path to get here. I'm sorry about you being blind, but Rizel could not be helped. She failed us, Jennia. And I cannot except failure." Aion stated his opinion sternly, his face glowering at the demon before him.

"I understand, Sir…"

"And Jennia…if she does mess up…you may be the one to kill her…"

Jennia smiled as he walked out of the room, but poking his head back in briefly, "Are you sure about that? Cause we all know that you'd love to do it yourself…"

"Jennia? What are you? Obsessed with people dieing? Get out of my sight, now!" Aion said hastily, Jennia left after the words came out of Aion's mouth.

Rosette woke up from the bright sun shining through her closed curtains, lines of the energy source flowing up and down her walls and on her face. She moaned as she covered her eyes and crawled out of bed slowly, getting ready to start the day with a nice, refreshing shower.

Chrono rolled over onto his side, disturbed by something tickling his nose. Opening his eyes wearily, Chrono screamed when he saw that it was Satella's crimson hair tickling his nose. Scrambling away, he sighed heavily.

Chrono had decided to sleep on the ground and let Satella sleep on the couch, he never knew that it would turn out to be such a danger to do that. Especially since Satella was now sleeping peacefully on his pillow.

He groaned and went into a bathroom to get ready.

Rosette exited the bathroom and sighed happily when she found that Joshua had some spare clothes that she could use. Placing them on, she looked into a mirror to see herself wearing overalls with a white shirt.

She nodded and agreed that this would be better than nothing. Rosette then headed down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Chrono shut the door with a groan, his hair was soaking wet. His shower wasn't as pleasant as he had expected it to be. The water ended up to be freezing cold.

How? He didn't know. Why? Who cared besides him?

His hair clung to his back as he placed on his shorts, pulling the straps over his white t-shirt and pulling on his red overcoat. Time to go see what Rosette was doing.

Rosette was sitting at the kitchen table and dully-eating cereal when Chrono walked in. "Hey, Chrono…" She mumbled out tiredly.

"Hey! You sound cheerful this morning…" He responded, getting his own bowl of cereal.

"Yeah…I didn't sleep too well…"

"That's okay…" Chrono stuck a big spoonful of cereal in his mouth, but started to choke from the sudden scream behind him.

"CHRONO! THERE'S A BOY OUTSIDE ASKING TO SEE YOU!" The redhead hollered right in Chrono's sensitive ears.

The purple haired devil turned purple, but choked out the cereal nonetheless. "Al…right…hang…on…" He rasped out, hitting his chest.

Rosette laughed and pulled up a newspaper, reading the daily news. Satella sat down besides her, eating out of Chrono's cereal.

Chrono went to the front door of Aion's beach house and opened the door, only to run face first into an astral blast of energy. Bursting through several walls, Rosette cried out when Chrono ran into her.

"Rosette! Are you alright?" Chrono asked, getting off of Rosette slowly.

"Yeah, but are you?" She asked back, pushing Chrono all the way off.

"Yes." Chrono gazed around the room.

Satella stood up, still eating her cereal, and kicked the table over, using it as a shield. Just then, a flash of light echoed faintly throughout the house, making Rosette and Chrono wince.

Through the light, Joshua stepped out into the clearing of the half blown away house. A smirk played on his lips as his blonde hair danced with the wind, his blue eyes shimmered with a long anticipated fight. "Chrono the Sinner! On pure request from Aion, I'm here to eliminate you from being a threat to us all!"

"Joshua…?" Rosette whispered out, but her view of him was blocked when Chrono stood up and pushed her behind him protectively.

"Joshua! Whatever lies Aion told you are not—" He pushed himself down over Rosette when Joshua unleashed another blast.

Satella observed the fight with wide eyes, just finishing her/Chrono's cereal. She stood up and ran in front of Chrono, placing a jewel into its slot and about to summon it until Rosette called out to her.

"Satella! Don't! He's my little brother! Let Chrono handle this!" She glanced with her eyes at Chrono's defensive stance.

"Joshua? What has gotten into you?" He cried out at the horn sporting kid.

"Aion told me all about you! You're a danger to my sister! To me! To everyone on this Earth! It'd be best if we get rid of you now, and not suffer later!" Joshua responded fiercely, moving in at Chrono from an odd angle; bursting through walls to get to him.

Chrono looked down in worry at Rosette. "I'll be fine! Don't hurt Joshua too bad, Chrono…" She nodded and moved away from the fight. Chrono gave a slight nod and jumped backwards, bursting through a wall and onto the white sand of the beach.

Joshua followed in an angry pursuit.

The sandy blonde threw his fist at Chrono, but the purple haired demon dodged it abruptly, throwing his own punch and hitting the boy.

Joshua spat out a small amount of blood, but continued his furious assault on the small demon.

Rosette ran through the house and saw Satella out near her car. "Satella! Where are you going?"

"There's no need for me to be here, if I can't fight the demon—" Satella didn't finish her sentence, because of Rosette's choking grasp tightly wrapped around her neck.

Her blue irises flashed menacingly as she snarled lightly, "My…brother…is not…a demon…"

"Then how do you explain his horns? Or his mysterious demonic powers?" Satella yelled back.

"Aion tricked him, Satella! It was all Aion's fault!" Rosette let Satella go, leaning against her car. "We need you here with us…or at least do something useful like getting a telephone and calling for Remington…we're going to need help on this one."

Satella nodded and got into her car, driving off to the nearest phone booth.

Rosette placed on a worried look when she heard a scream of pain. Turning her head swiftly, she saw in the distance that Joshua had hit Chrono in the face with a bladed arm. "Chrono…"

Chrono did his best to avoid the raging horn sporting child, but that hadn't turned out too well. Joshua followed him with no limits to his new powers. He had tracked down Chrono instantly and followed him, not letting him out of his sight once or the chance to escape.

Chrono had ended up blocking physically with his arms and getting slashed in the face with Joshua's dangerous blades. Letting out a wail, Chrono gripped tightly on his face, hoping that somehow the bleeding would stop.

His face burned. It felt as if it were on fire. Giving a final squeeze to his face, Chrono went for a punch to the boy's groin. Joshua gripped his hand instead.

Chrono let out a surprised look when Joshua twisted his arm, breaking it instantly. "D-da-damn…" Chrono cursed, pulling up a pained expression when Joshua raised his arms up into the air for a finishing move.

But at the moment's time, gunfire went off, knocking Joshua's bladed arms away and stabbing the ground instead. Turning a fierce glare over, Joshua saw the intruder was his sister.

Rosette steadily loaded the gun with a bullet and walked forward. "Lucky for us, Remington came and finally gave me my gun back…now…Joshua…back away slowly from Chrono or else!"

"Or else what?" He snapped, but moved away slowly.

"Or else I fire! And I don't care if it hits you or not!" Rosette yelled back determinedly.

"Who are you? I don't even know you so why should you care?" Joshua asked fiercely.

Rosette's mouth gaped open, her gun lowering a bit. "…Y-you don't…know…me…?" She squeaked out.

Joshua nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

Rosette made eye contact with Chrono, the demon only shrugged. "But…I'm your sister…Rosette!" Her gun lowered all the way.

Joshua grinned.

"ROSETTE! IT'S A TRAP! DON'T LET HIM TRICK YOU!" Chrono screamed out in a pained voice. Rosette glanced at him and held her gun back up.

"Whether you believe me or not, I—" She looked around when Joshua was missing. "Where'd he—" The blonde nun was pushed to the ground when a figure holding a blazing beam of light defended her from the offending opponent.

"REMINGTON!" Chrono screamed out, crawling slowly to Rosette. "Hey…you okay?" Rosette nodded, observing his broken arm.

"Chrono…how can Joshua do this?"

Joshua looked surprised when Remington held a swift hold on his bladed arm, throwing his blade up into the air and cutting fiercely down, slicing it in half. Joshua hollered in pain, gripping tightly on the appendix as blood pulled down on the ground.

"DAMN YOU!" He shouted in a strained voice. Remington didn't answer, but held onto a tensed frown.

"Joshua…" Rosette mumbled as the boy screamed in pain again.

"It's going to be alright, Rosette…" Chrono mumbled, holding on tightly to his precious contractor, trying not to get his own blood onto the blonde nun.

"But…he doesn't remember me…how would you feel if your brother didn't remember you?" Rosette asked quietly.

"I'd probably feel the same as you…we can only watch and hope now…" Chrono observed as Remington slashed out again at the horned boy.

Joshua unfolded his angelic wings from his back, his hair waving up from a bright light surrounding him. Rosette gaped slightly at the beauty of her apostle brother. "He really is…an angel…"

"Yes, Rosette…your brother will never be a demon…" Chrono replied sadly, watching as Joshua took to the air.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY! I CAME FOR CHRONO, NOT FOR YOUR DEATH, PRIEST!" Joshua screamed, glancing at Chrono. His fist tightened when a sudden rage exploded in his chest when he saw the purple haired demon holding on tightly to the mysterious blonde nun.

"If you want them, you have to diminish me first!" Remington shouted back, his head turning to Chrono and Rosette. "Get out of here, you two. I can handle him."

Chrono nodded and got up slowly from the help of Rosette. "Please, Father, please don't…don't do anything…that might put my brother's life in danger."

Remington didn't answer. The blonde Minister stared coldly at the angelic form above him, as if daring him to strike the nun and demon down.

Rosette nodded at Remington's silence and walked slowly away with the wounded Chrono. A screech of breaks sounded off and Satella's car roared into the distance. "GET IN!" The red head shouted, poking her head out from her window.

Rosette nodded and assisted laying Chrono down in the back seat, while placing herself in the passengers seat. Satella stepped hard on the gas pedal and they were gone in moments.

Joshua watched them leave, slowly descending to the ground from the lack of flapping from his wings. When he landed, Remington was already jumping at him.

"You'll pay dearly for making me miss my chance to kill Chrono!" Joshua roared, swinging out his only clawed hand.

Blood was shed and a death was nearby.

Rosette whimpered when she looked in the rear view mirror at Chrono. He was looking down at his arm, observing the white part of the bone poking out. "Chrono? Are you going to be alright if we take you to the nearest hospital?"

Chrono thought about for a moment before nodding, laying his head back and shutting his head for a long needed rest.

The blue-eyed girl was about to object to that, in the fear of him never awaking him again, but Satella rested a hand on hers.

"He'll be alright, Rosette…"

Rosette nodded wearily, her eyes never leaving the mirror showing her loved one in pain.

Soon after an hour-long trip of harsh reality, Satella stopped the car in front of a big, white building with a huge red cross on it. "Common, let's hurry and get Chrono in there!" Rosette jumped out of the car and held Chrono up by the waste.

The demon boy's face paled as he felt a twinge of pain run through his arm. "Hand in there, Chrono!"

Running inside of the building, Rosette ran to the counter with Chrono still hanging loosely in her grasps. She pounded her arm down on a bell when nobody came to ask for assistance.

She banged it again.

And again…

…and again…

…and again…

Until finally a nurse hurried over to them. Before the nurse had time to speak, Rosette was already barking out orders.

"HURRY! MY FRIEND NEEDS HELP!"

She shoved Chrono into the nurse's arms and when she just stood there, she contorted her face to a sheer look of furry.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP HIM!"

"I-I'm sorry, but we're very busy right now!" The nurse waved to all the patients in line, pushing Chrono back into Rosette's arms.

"Busy…? Busy…? MY FRIEND COULD BE DIEING! NOW IF YOU DON'T HELP HIM, I'LL BLOW YOU TO BLOODY HELL!" Rosette angrily cocked her gun and held it up to the nurse threateningly.

Chrono coughed out, "Rosette…we can wait…all these other people need help too…"

"But…Chrono…! Your arm is much more serious than their wounds!" Rosette insisted, lowering her gun to talk to Chrono.

"Rosette…these people are innocent…much more than me…I'm in the least bit innocent. Isn't this what we strive for? Saving others? …Let's wait, Rosette." Chrono smiled at Rosette.

Rosette sighed and put her gun away and looked up at the nurse, "Look, I'm sorry for" Rosette couldn't finish her sentence. Dropping Chrono to the ground, security guards grabbed onto Rosette's arms and dragged her out of the hospital.

Chrono cried out when his already broken arm hit the ground, but his cry was more out to Rosette.

The supposed lead security guard grabbed tightly onto Rosette's head and threw her against a car, feeling around for her gun. "HEY! YOU CAN'T" Rosette was again cut off when the guard pulled out her gun.

"As suspected! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law!" The security threw her into the car, the other security guards heading back into the building.

Satella helped Chrono up right when the guard drove Rosette off. "Shit…what are we going to do now?"

Joshua grinned down at the hurt Priest. "I told you, Old man…don't mess with me…" He coldly slammed his foot down on Remington's head, holding him tightly to the ground.

Remington rasped out for breath, the wound at the base of his neck seeped out blood. "Rosette…is…looking for you…Joshua…you just can't…see her…for being blinded…by Aion's…vile…tricks…"

The man shuddered when Joshua's foot pushed down harder.

"Do you know where Rosette is?"

"Of…course…"

"Tell me now!"

"…You just missed her…she was here…moments earlier…"

"You mustn't mean that nun? That can't be! I think I would know what my own sister looked like!" Joshua barked out swiftly, glancing down the road that the red head's car went.

"…Don't fall…so easily…the bloody bastard…tricked you…" Remington lurched when he felt that if he closed his eyes for a mere moment, all would be lost from him.

"Aion is everything to me! He gave me all that I can ever wish for! He—"

"…took your sister…" Remington finished off.

"…You're coming with me…I believe Aion wants a word or two with you…" Joshua grabbed and pulled Remington to his feet, spreading his white, feathery wings, he took off into the sky's blue haze.

* * *

SC: Oh yeah! Told ya'll I'll have this out! 

Chrono: You sure told them!

SC: I know! Now, I have to make chapter eleven for Until Death!

Rosette: Have you even started that yet?

SC: Nope! But I have been planning on what to do! All of the angsty goodness will be in that chapter!

Rosette: All right, review…

Chrono: …and SC just might…

Aion: …get all her stories…

Remington: …updated sooner…

SC: …than imagined! …Hey! That was kind of cool, so...yeah...review and I'll see what I can do with all three of my stories!


	7. Sentenced

SC: All right, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I got grounded for saying fricken…

Aion: During that time, I was developing my plans for world domination…

SC: …Which I stole for my own…

Aion: …and then I took them back…

SC: …and then I took them again…

Aion: …And then I took them back again…

SC: …and now they are in my hands and there's nothing you can do about it! (Laughs evilly)

Aion: …(Mumbles very noddy words that I chose not to enter in this PG-13 story)

SC: And here's your latest report on the weather! I'm here with Bob Giggins!

Chrono: …Who's Bob?

SC: Exactly, back to Disclaimer with you!

Chrono: SC only owns Mary's little lamb…wait…do you mean my Mary? SC! GIVE BACK MAGDALENE'S LAMB!

SC: NEVER! I'LL BURN IT BEFORE I DO!

* * *

"Miss Rosette Christopher, how do you plea?" 

"I OBJECT!"

"…Miss Christopher…I only require for you to state how you plea…then you can object."

"I OBJECT!"

"…That's nice, Miss Christopher, now how do you plea?"

"I OBJECT!"

The judge slammed his mighty utensil for maintaining order in the court, "MISS CHRISTOPHER! I RECOMMEND YOU STATE GUILTY OR NOT GUILTY!"

"…N-not guilty!" Rosette whimpered out, frightened from the Big Man's mallet.

Rosette had instantly been thrown into the police car, spent a cold night in jail, and now had been sentenced to court. Now, a big man wearing a pure white wig and wearing a black robe sat in his big chair with a smug look on his old wrinkled face. Rosette had been seated next to him, covering her own defense sense no one came to defend her.

"So, do you deny trying to kill the nurse in the hospital?" The man spoke out harshly as if taunting her to deny it.

"…"

Rosette didn't say anything. The blonde nun looked around the courtroom nervously; everyone was looking at her with murderous glares.

"Miss Christopher, you may object now…"

"Oh…I OBJECT!"

"Miss Christopher! Stop being an idiot! We already know you wish to object!" The judge roared, slamming his hammer fiercely down on its pad. Rosette cowered away for a minute, before returning with her strong comeback the next.

"For your information, Mr…" Rosette got out of her seat and paced the room, peering at the judge's name tag, "…Mr…Whimpledimpleton…haha…what kind of judge has that for a name?"

"Miss Christopher, please stay on task to the current question, why do you plea not guilty?" Mr. Whimpledimpleton rubbed his short goatee, throwing a cold glare at Rosette for her recent insult of his name.

"No! Really! What's your first name? Bubbles?" Rosette laughed at her own joke of insulting the judge's name.

"No…It's Maxwell Whimpledimpleton…" Maxwell clarified.

"…that makes me want to know your middle name…" Rosette stated silently.

"…It's John…"

"Oh…"

"Miss Christopher, I imply that you defend yourself before we send you to jail." Mr. Whimpledimpleton pointed a finger intently at Rosette before adding in a dramatic way, "…forever…"

Rosette shuddered, but regained her posture nonetheless. "I didn't try to kill the nurse! I told her to take my friend into the emergency room OR I'll kill her! But I didn't try to kill her! Trying to kill her would have been firing and missing!"

"But you did have a gun?" Mr. Whimpledimpleton glowered down at Rosette, rubbing his goatee with his fingers in an act of curiosity.

"Uhh…yeah…But I have a license! I'm from the Magdalene—"

"That gives you no right whatsoever to pull out a gun and aim it at a civilian. Miss Christopher, please take a seat while we hear from the nurse herself." Mr. Whimpledimpleton slammed his mallet down onto its pad twice.

"Your just begging to get me into jail, aren't you?" Rosette spat out when she sat down into one of the chairs in front of the judge's chair.

"Nurse Molly? Can you please give us a clear visual description about what Miss Christopher said to you?" Mr. Whimpledimpleton asked the now standing nurse kindly.

"Yah…she pulled out her gun and had a crazed look on her face! She then told us to give her all the hospital's money or she'll blow all our brains out!" She nodded and sat back down.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! I ONLY—" Rosette was about to finish her yelling tirade, but Judge Whimpledimpleton slammed his mallet down.

"Silence! So you were going to kill more than one person? Miss Christopher, what do you have to say for yourself now?" The judge smirked as he leaned back in his high chair.

"THAT'S BULL! I TOLD HER TO HEAL MY FRIEND OR ELSE! I DIDN'T YELL FOR ANY MONEY!" Rosette stood out of her chair and stood on top of it, "I DEMAND RIGHTEOUSNESS! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Nurse Molly screamed out in horror and ducked to the ground suddenly, "SOMEBODY HELP! SHE'S GOING CRAZY AGAIN!"

Suddenly, police officers on standby came out of their waiting positions and ran to throw Rosette off the table. The blonde nun groaned out when they did so, "I'm not crazy!"

"Miss Christopher! I sentence you to be guilty! You have two years in jail!" Judge Whimpledimpleton yelled out, banging his mallet once more, "Court out of session! There are brownies and milk in the lobby!"

The crowd cheered, "YAY! BROWNIES AND MILK!"

Chrono groaned wearily when a dampened light glowed in the room. The blinds in his room were shut, causing the light from the now awaking sun to shine through the small openings in the window's blinds. The little devil pushed himself up on his good arm slowly, his eyes squinting as a small burst of light from the window blinded him for a brief moment.

"…Where's…Rosette…?" The door to Chrono's dull room slammed open the moment Chrono spoke to himself, startling the purple haired demon.

Satella, in her glorious garments as usual, smiled as she stalked in holding a brownie. "Hello, Chrono! Nice to see you finally awake!" She munched on her brownie for a moment and took a sip of milk in her other hand.

"Where's Rosette, Satella?" Chrono asked, sitting up right in his bed when he just realized that he was still at the hospital.

"She's in jail." The jewel witch stated simply, finishing off her brownie and licking her fingers to get any remains off.

"H-how'd she get in jail?" Chrono asked looking around in a now panicked form.

"She threatened a nurse when she said the hospital was too booked to let you in, I thought you saw it happen? It was a rather amazing sight if you were to ask me." She grinned as she took a seat next to Chrono's bed, "I knew she was stupid, but not **_that_** stupid!"

"We need to help her!" Chrono got out of bed slowly, wincing as he put half his weight on his wounded arm.

"No! You need to…" She pushed Chrono back down into bed firmly, "…rest! Rosette will be fine! It's only two years!"

"T-two years? How do you know…wait a minute…did you watch her be sentenced?" Chrono raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No…maybe…yes…" Satella hanged her head low, "I admit it…I went and didn't even offer my help…"

"Satella! We need her! Two years? Get a phone! I'm calling the Order…" Chrono came to a slow stop in his sentence, "…where's Father Remington?"

"Father who?" Satella's mouth twitched as she watched Chrono with slight curiosity when he started to panic even more.

"Father Remington! You know, blonde and tall guy! He came to help us when we fought with Joshua! Didn't he come back?" Chrono stood up, favoring his right arm.

"…No…" Satella stood from her sitting position, "Chrono, really! You should be in bed, not worrying about Rosette!" She was about to push him back into bed, but Chrono shook his head violently.

"I can't believe you, Satella! We need to get Rosette out of there…at all costs…"

The room was dark. Too dark for Remington's liking.

The Magdalene Order's Father opened his blue irises slowly as his head throbbed with a painful ache. It felt as if someone had grabbed him and slammed him into a brick wall for two hours straight, non-stop.

"Ah, bloody…hell…it hurts…" Yuan groaned out weakly. Trying to move from his current kneeling position, he found that he was bound to two chains hanging from the ceiling and two from the ground.

He was bound to his spot.

"Hello, Minister…" A light, tired voice croaked out causing alarm to the wounded Father.

Remington turned his head the best he could without damaging the already soar body part. "Who said that?" There came no light to the answer he asked.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here, Father, so I recommend you be quiet." The voice snapped out. The tone the voice spoke in was strangely familiar to the wounded Father as he strained to hear it out.

"What types of questions?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out…" The voice taunted in its seemingly usual cocky matter.

"Then please, intrigue me with finding out…" Remington whispered back in an haughtily manner.

"Please be patient…I'm trying to find a good way of putting this without seeming as a murderer…" The cold voice echoed throughout the dark room, the last word rephrasing itself into a whole different meaning into Remington's mind.

"…Rosette! Where is Rosette? If you had touched her in any way…" Yuan growled out the words slowly, causing some rush of fear to enter the stranger's mind.

"…That girl…is that her name…? Rosette…it…it seems so…original to me…as if saying, "How did I not know that to be her name in the first place?" Please, tell me more about her."

A light switch suddenly flickered on. Yuan's cool gaze followed up the legs of blue jeans to find out that the mysterious questioner is in fact Rosette's older brother. "Joshua…?"

The boy nodded, his sandy blonde hair shifted as his own blue irises stared down coldly at Remington. "Do I know you?"

Remington, strangely shocked by the boy's odd behavior, nodded. "Yes…I was the Minister who asked for you to come with me to the Order. …Can't you remember anything at all?"

Rosette's younger brother suddenly threw a fit. He snarled and with some strain on his arms threw a chair from behind him at a wall. A slam faded away slowly as Remington hadn't flinched once during the boy's fit.

Joshua twitched as he grasped on tightly to his hair and pulled hard at his shirt. "I don't know why I can't remember anything! I can't remember what happened yesterday! I can't remember what happened this morning, I'm forgetting everything! What's…happening to me?"

Remington stayed silent, the thought of asking about the boys given horns ringing out in the back of his mind.

"Answer me! Why does this girl haunt my dreams and even intrudes my thoughts when I have one peaceful moment during the day! Please…please tell me!" At first, Joshua was yelling, but slowly his words formed out to be quiet sobs of pleading.

Remington closed his eyes, "I will not tell you who she is…I will never put Rosette into that sort of danger." His eyes remained tightly shut as he was willing to proffer through any sort of torture Joshua was willing to put him through.

"**_YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!_**" Joshua screamed out, slamming his fist down next to the ground Remington remained kneeling on. "If you don't, I'll torment you till you bleed blood throughout your eyes and your organs burn with the same fire hell holds!"

"Do it, go for it, Kid." Remington sighed out softly, his head hanging loosely as the chains bound to his arms were the only things holding him up.

Joshua relaxed slightly as his eyebrows arched, "Do you even care what I do to you?"

Yuan Remington remained silent as he swayed slightly against the binds holding him. His eyes flickered open when he saw Joshua kneel down beside him, moving in closer so that Yuan felt Joshua's breathe tickle.

"What if I said…I would kill the girl…if you didn't answer my questions…?" Joshua grinned when he noticed it had some affect on the Minister before him.

"Chrono wouldn't let you get an inch close to her…and besides him, I would kill you myself if you dared to." Remington scowled. A muscle twitched in his cheek as the hands held high above him edged to be set free and to defend the blonde nun at all costs.

Joshua held his eyes on the Minister before him, "You deem to love the girl."

"In a way considering family, yes." Remington shook his head swiftly though, "But I will tell you know more. You can't deceive me with your foolish threats to kill her either."

Joshua cracked his knuckles with a grin, "Then let's get started then…" Far off from the outside of the chamber Joshua held Remington in, long screams of pain echoed faintly throughout the corridors of Eden.

Genai shifted nervously in his seat since he almost dropped his fresh cup of coffee all over his lap. "Joshua's having a good time…" He mumbled faintly to the cat demon beside him.

She giggled insanely and hugged herself, "Yeah…but Joshua's such an innocent little boy! Makes me wanna' hug him over and over again!" She purred slightly as she stretched out, getting over her previous giggle fit. "I haven't seen much of Aion, have you?"

"Nah. The old coot is probably plotting up more devastating tactics to piss Chrono off and get him killed." Genai scoffed, slurping heavily at his coffee.

"Aion ain't that old, Genai! Give him some slack…and I hardly doubt that he wants to kill Chrono!" Shader hissed slightly when Genai dipped two fingers into his coffee and flicked it on her.

He grinned lightly, his hat lowering over his face, "Then you really haven't seen Aion! He's after Chrono big time now, wants him dead. He plans on leaving the girl alive though…"

Shader whisked her head back and fourth, "He'd never kill Chrono! He needs him to help rule! And who'd want to kill Chrono?"

Genai raised a hand.

"Well you're a loser, Genai, so that was to be expected." Shader smiled widely when the door to the chamber besides them opened. "Joshua! How'd it go, Kid?"

Joshua's eyes flickered over to the cat demon pouncing over to him, "It went fine."

"Oh, isn't that cute? Our little Joshua's turning into such a big boy now!" Shader squealed as she pulled the boy tightly against her, "I want to love you forever…and ever…and ever…and ever…and ever…and ever…and ever…and ever…and ever…and ever…and—"

"Shader, we get it!" Genai snapped quickly, finishing off his coffee. He quickly threw it to the ground and stalked out of the room hastily.

"What's his problem?" Joshua asked bluntly.

"He's only pissed cause his girlfriend died cause of Rosette and now Aion wants her to live with us." Shader responded carelessly.

"...I can't remember…"

"That's okay, Kid! It's only to be expected from the horns Aion gave you." Shader pounced away from him and left him alone.

"…What horns…?" Joshua sat down onto the chair Genai was previously sitting on and propped his feet up. "Why can't I remember…who that girl was…?"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Rosette had been screaming that out for the past two hours, and so far, no one had noticed her. The blonde nun's jail cell was a complete wreck. It had green stains on the wall, mold crawling on the toilet, a broken mirror, a clogged sink, and a termite infested bed.

Rosette stared coldly at her bed, "There is no way I'm sleeping on that…" She scooted towards the bars of the cell. "…specially not for two years…"

She sighed softly and leaned her head against the bars. Her once beautiful blonde hair was now damp and dirty from not taking a shower for two days and her brother's overalls was now ripping in some places.

"Chrono…where are you…?" She whispered out to particularly nobody.

"Right…beside…you…"

Rosette issued a scream and dove away from the bars, turning around hastily to see Chrono's perky face. "Ch-Chrono?"

"Yep!"

"**_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?_**" She screamed out suddenly, grabbing onto his ears and pulling hard. Chrono whimpered and squirmed till she finally let go.

"Doing what got you in here in the first place! I was healing!" Chrono mumbled, rubbing his ears repeatedly. "Keep your voice down, or you'll wake up the guards!" He added with a whisper.

"Oh…sorry!" She whispered back.

"That's alright, I owe you the apology actually, Rosette. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner…" He lowered his head in some sort of shame.

"We'll talk about that later, just get me out of here!"

Chrono nodded and snuck off.

"Hey! Are you forgetting about someone?" She hoarsely whispered out. Chrono returned with shining objects in his hands.

"Well, I had to grab the keys, didn't I?" Chrono grinned while Rosette glared at him.

"Fine! Just hurry up! I don't think I can stand another second in here!"

The keys jingled as Chrono tried different types of keys, until the door finally snapped open. "Alright! Let's go!"

Rosette nodded and was out of the cell instantly, clinging to Chrono. "Carry me home!"

"…I have a broken arm…"

"Oh…fine!"

Rosette led the way, going down different hallways and doors till they finally reached the exit. Just when Rosette pushed the door open, an alarm started to sound off.

"**_WHATCHA' DO, ROSETTE?_**" Chrono screamed to the blonde nun.

"**_I DID? WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID?_**" Rosette screamed back.

"Never mind!" Chrono grabbed onto Rosette with his good hand and bolted out the door, running hastily down the streets.

Rosette kept up with Chrono's fast pace, turning around momentarily to see about twenty guards file out of the police station. "Chrono! I think we should run faster!"

"Why?" He huffed out, looking back to Rosette.

"Cause we have a bunch of pissed off looking guards on our tails! Don't you have an escape plan?"

"Not really!"

Suddenly, a car screeched around the corner, almost running Rosette over in the progress. "Get in!" A slight German accent yelled out.

"Satella!" Both Rosette and Chrono cried out, not hesitating to get into the car.

Satella scowled as she quickly turned the steering wheel and put the car into reverse, veering off into the direction she came in.

A gunfire went off and they all screamed.

"Since when did cops start shooting people if they tried to escape?" Rosette screamed out.

"Since murderer's started escaping!" Satella screamed back.

"I'm not a murderer!" Rosette screamed back.

"Both of you, just shut up!" Chrono screamed to them both.

They were silent during the whole ride off towards wherever Satella was taking them.

* * *

SC: And that's it for this chapter. 

Chrono: It's slightly a humor chapter.

SC: Yeah. But that's only preparing you for later chapters.

Chrono: I see…

SC: …Hell…I don't even know what I'm going to type next…

Chrono: Looks like another chapter to, "How they fell in Love," gets to be posted soon.

SC: Yep.

They both sigh.

SC: Who's up for a round of spin the bottle?

Everyone raises their hand.

SC: Hehe…this is going to be fun…Remington! You! Me! In the closet! NOW!


	8. Belong

SC: Okay, I'm back for chapter eight for The Lines! YAY!

Chrono: YAY!

SC: I'm sorry that I was so careless last chapter, I had a major headache, and I finished it all in one hour and thirty minutes, I just wanted to get it done! This time, I'll be sure to make it better for an apology about last chapter…

Chrono: YAY!

SC: …okay…I'm listening to dramatic music, so I'm ready to wake up and write chapter eight! Lets do it!

Disclaimer: I only own Ba Ba black sheep…whatever the hell that is.

* * *

Satella's eyes didn't leave the road ahead of them. Her gloved hands groped the wheel to the car tightly as she'd tilt it every now and then to keep going in her original straight line. Behind the Jewel Witch's seat, Rosette sat with Chrono; the both of them were out of breath from their narrow escape from the cops. 

"You know…I would've said…YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US, COPPERS! But I didn't…" Rosette sighed and leaned back, "Man, I can't believe it! I'm now a wanted person!"

Chrono grinned and leaned back also, "Now you know how I feel…."

"You're pushing your luck, Chrono…" Rosette mumbled, "Satella! Where are we going?"

"Going to my villa here in San Francisco, it'll do us good to find a place to stay anyways." Satella mumbled, her eyes glued to the road ahead.

"Hmm…" Rosette rubbed her temples with her fingers and closed her eyes.

After a minuted or two, Chrono kindly asked, "What are you thinking about, Rosette?"

"Just…how could Joshua attack you like that? And how come he didn't recognize me? It's just so confusing…" Rosette groaned and rubbed a hand through her dirty hair.

Chrono frowned deeply, "That, I do not know. But what I do know is that, your brother loves you deeply and he would never purposely try to hurt you."

Rosette sighed, "I guess…"

Chrono nodded and wrapped an arm around Rosette's neck, "Hey, relax…we'll find out soon…"

Rosette's eyes widened for a brief moment and she gasped out loud.

"What's wrong?"

"Remington! Oh, God! Don't tell me we forgot him!" Rosette looked around frantically, seeing no sign of the Minister.

"Rosette…we haven't seen Remington since we left the area where Joshua was…" Chrono mumbled with a slight tone of sadness.

Rosette frowned deeply as she looked down at her lap, "I hope…I hope Joshua didn't—"

"Joshua would never do a thing such as that, Rosette, and you know it!" Chrono snapped irritably, his eyes softening a bit when Rosette sniffed and looked as if she were to start crying. "Rosette…please don't cry, I hate it when you cry…"

"Your right, Chrono…what vile thing could ever make me think that Joshua would do such horrid thing?" She wiped hastily at her eyes. "Hopefully will find him soon, then we'll be together again!"

Satella frowned and for the first time, took her eyes off the road. She slowed the car speed down and pulled off to the side of the road, parking it there.

"What's wrong Satella?" Chrono asked.

Satella turned around so that she was now facing the small, purple haired demon and the blonde nun, "I don't think so…that boy seemed possessed for an odd reason. Chrono, Rosette, I don't think we should be looking for him if he wants to kill us."

"Joshua does not want to kill us!" Rosette snapped, glaring at the red head in front of her.

Satella glared back at her, "What do you think he almost did to Chrono? He broke his arm and was going to kill him if you and that Minister didn't come along! Rosette, face it! Your brother's a demon!"

Rosette's fist shifted as she resisted the strong urge to not punch Satella. Chrono looked down and saw her hand tremble.

"Satella, I don't think that Joshua would do that…he did break my arm, but that's all, I don't think he would go so far as to kill me." Chrono mumbled, resting his hand atop of Rosette's.

"I don't know Joshua or what his personality was like back then, but I do know that if a human child were to possess extraordinary powers such as the demonic horns he holds, he could lose his mind!" Satella looked as if she wanted to say more, but she stopped there.

Rosette couldn't hold it in any more, "My brother is not some murderous demon, so stop talking about him as if he were one! I know my brother would never, **_never_**, kill a person!" She opened her door to the car and got out, slamming it in the progress.

Chrono glanced wearily at Satella and got out of the car, following after Rosette, "Rosette! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my brother!" She shouted, walking at a swift pace.

"We don't know where he is! Rosette, please, don't be hasty!" Chrono grabbed onto Rosette's arm, stopping her for the moment.

"Chrono, let go! I need…I need to find him!" Rosette tugged at her arm, but found that no one was holding onto her. Turning around, she saw Chrono staring at the tall form of her brother…

"Are you looking for me…?" Joshua asked, tilting his head slightly.

Rosette nodded slowly, her shock froze her entire body.

Chrono frowned and pulled back to be by Rosette's side, incasing his hand within Rosette's.

Joshua watched Chrono's actions with a dull interest, taking his eyes off the purple haired demon, he grinned slightly at the blonde nun before him. "It's you…I dream about you all the time, you know…"

Rosette stayed silent. She felt her heart reach up to her throat, making her feel suddenly very dehydrated.

"But somehow…I don't have a clue who you are…" Joshua stepped forward and held a hand lightly on her cheek, rubbing it soothingly.

Chrono issued a small growl as he squeezed Rosette's hand tighter, but with shock, Rosette let go of his hand and fell upon Joshua's chest.

It was an odd sight to be seen. The older sister, Rosette, was shorter than the younger brother, Joshua. It looked as if Joshua should have been the older sibling. Joshua smiled warmly as he rubbed Rosette's back calmingly as the nun cried into his chest.

She sniffed as her tears slowed down, "Joshua…do you…do you know where Remington is? Please tell me that you do! Please tell me that you didn't kill him!"

Joshua cocked an eyebrow up, "Remington? Who's he?"

"That…Minister you were fighting with two days ago…his name was Father Remington. And now he's missing, do you know where he is?" Rosette frowned when Joshua shook his head.

"You know…I find it odd to see myself talking to a girl I don't even know and already feel that I have deep feelings for you…" Joshua muttered. His face slid up against Rosette's cheek, rubbing her softly with his own face.

Rosette shivered slightly, "Joshua…?"

Joshua didn't answer as he breathed in heavily, "Your aroma…it's so beautiful…I can get most easily lost in it…"

"Joshua….do you even know who I am…?" Rosette didn't push back away from Joshua when he leaned down closer.

"Yeah…you're the beautiful girl from my dreams…you haunt them every night with your overwhelming precense…" Joshua slumped even farther against Rosette, until his knees buckled in.

Rosette gasped and caught him, sinking slowly to the ground with him. Raising his head into her lap, Rosette gently pushed the bangs out of his eyes and felt his forehead, "Chrono…Joshua has a fever…"

Chrono nodded and sat down next to Rosette, "Rosette…I don't like the way he was looking at you…it seemed as if he wanted to…" Chrono didn't finish his sentence for Joshua started mumbling some words.

"Rosette…help…I can't…find my way back…where…are you…? Horns…I can't remember…please help me remember…" Joshua's face was overly flushed with a warm heat as his cheeks were colored lightly pink.

"Joshua needs to lay down, lets take him somewhere where he can get some rest." Rosette pushed the boy up to his feet and hung his arm loosely around her neck.

Satella stepped out of her car from watching the previous scene and gestured in. "Put him in…he can stay the night at my villa…"

"Satella? Are you sure?" Rosette pushed Joshua gently into his seat and buckled his seat belt for him.

"Yes, Joshua posses the horns of a demon, but that doesn't mean that he isn't human. I think you only need him to remember you, that's all. I'm sorry, Rosette…for ever judging your brother…" Satella hung her head low.

Rosette smiled, "It's okay, Satella, I'd be thinking the same thing if I were in your position…"

Chrono got into the back seat with Joshua as Rosette and Satella took up the front. The red haired Jewel Witch restarted the car and drove off towards her villa.

The Minister's hazy eyes slowly opened as he found himself once more plunged into darkness. "H-hello?" He called out in a hoarse voice, but there was no respond.

Father Remington flexed a hand held high above him, finding even that too painful to do. Sighing slightly, the Father shivered from the cold of the damp room.

Sometime later, the door opened and a tall man wearing all white entered the room. Grinning slightly, he kneeled down to the half awake Minister, placing a hand on Remington's chin; he turned it around slightly, as if examining him.

"Who…are you?" Remington gasped out, shivering again from something besides the cold.

The man let out a satisfied snort and stood up, clapping lightly, a light switched on. "I am the Beginning and the End, my friend. And soon to be ruler of Earth and Heaven together."

"Aion…" Remington finished off.

The Sinner called Aion nodded and took a seat in a nearby chair, "Correct. Tell me, do you know where our little friend Joshua went?" He tapped his slightly clawed fingernails on his leg, patiently waiting for Remington's response.

"I have no idea…" Remington muttered, his eyes slowly closing.

Aion nodded and stopped his tapping, "Looks as if Joshua had fun tormenting you…" The demon stated, nodding slightly as he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"I guess you should know that better than I, since I cannot see my own self…" Remington mumbled weakly, nodding his own head.

Shifting from his seat, Aion stood up and cut Remington loose from his chains. "Go."

Remington fell to the ground, his hands searing with cut markings and old blood. "You're…letting me go this easy?"

"I have no need for you and nor does Joshua. But let me warn you, try to get in my way like last time, and I will kill you." Aion stalked fiercely out of the room, his aura demanding attention in his swift like manner as he slammed the door shut tightly.

Remington watched him leave as in mere seconds, he was gone.

Chrono eyed his broken arm. The damn thing refused to heal as fast as it would when he was in his full form. He'd give or take another day before he could count on it being useable again. He'd need it too…

The demon glanced at the sleeping boy next to him. Joshua…he looked so much older than Rosette. It would be hard to tell any stranger that Rosette was the eldest of the two.

Joshua gasped quickly, his eyes snapping open and shuddered. Chrono tensed up, but the sudden movement passed and the boy was peacefully asleep again.

Rosette worriedly looked behind her, "What happened?'

"Joshua just woke up…but I think he's asleep again…" Chrono nodded and closed his own eyes, grasping onto his broken arm tightly.

"Does it hurt?"

Chrono opened one eye, "Nah…it just tingles in a funny way, that's all…"

Rosette laughed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Chrono smiled at the sight of Rosette laughing, it always cheered him up when he saw the blonde nun laughing.

But her laughter ended when Satella slammed on the breaks, sending the car into a spin and slowly tilting it onto two wheels on it's left side, flipping the whole thing over.

Rosette let out a small cry of pain and Satella whimpered slightly from the impact of the flipped over car.

Joshua was still sleeping, causing Chrono to enter a world of panic. "Rosette!" He looked nervously at Rosette and then back to her brother. Satella kicked her door open and scrambled out quickly.

Chrono clambered out of the car also, heading towards Rosette's door and trying to open it, only to find it sealed shut. "**_ROSETTE!_**"

Running around the car, Chrono crawled through Satella's side and saw Rosette slightly crushed in by the car's collusion with the ground. The blonde had a small trail of blood running down her face and had one arm a complete and utter bloody mess.

Chrono growled slightly and pushed up at the car's door, ignoring the pain in his broken arm. Kicking out swiftly, he managed to break open the nun's door and push her out with his good arm.

Rosette opened her eyes slowly and gasped slightly. Her hazy vision soon cleared and saw the car suddenly catch on fire. Near her, she saw Chrono climb out of the car and run over to her slowly, Satella besides him.

"Rosette…blah…blah, blah…" Chrono's words faded out from her hearing as her eyes slowly narrowed.

Joshua was still in the car.

Screaming loudly, Rosette pushed past Chrono and grabbed onto Joshua's door handle, pain shacking through her body as it screeched open with an agonizing slowness. Rosette buried her hands inside of the car and wrapped them around Joshua.

The sandy blonde teenager's eyes opened slightly, the whites only showing of his normally blue irises.

Rosette cried out as she struggled to pull the boy out. Suddenly realizing her fault, Rosette rested her hand on Joshua's lap and fumbled with his seat belt. The flames of the car licked at her crumbling form as she unleashed Joshua and pulled him out as fast as she could with her wounded arm.

The blonde nun managed to tug him all the way out, but couldn't move any farther than that. 

Chrono was about to say something, but Satella interrupted him. The small demon nodded, as if understanding Satella with a simple glance into her eyes, and picked up Rosette and ran opposite of the flaming car. Satella pulled Joshua with her as she followed him.

Just when they got far enough, the car exploded.

Chrono heaved a big sigh as he set Rosette down slowly, "Rosette, are you alright—"

Rosette only hissed slightly and slapped him. Chrono's eyes widened as he stared down at Rosette in confusion.

"What was that for?"

"Did you not even think about Joshua? He could have died, Chrono! You should have gotten him first!" Rosette pushed away from Chrono and watched as Satella set Joshua slowly down.

The boy had his own wound on his cheek and part of his arm had been scraped off, his blonde hair ruffled slightly. Rosette swooped down to his side, "Joshua! Please wake up…"

She touched his face gently and smiled when Joshua did wake up. "…Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Bec-because I thought you died stupid!" Rosette cried out, sniffing slightly as she rubbed hastily with her worn out sleeve at her eyes.

"Why do you care…so much for me when I can't even remember who you are?" Joshua frowned slightly as he touched Rosette's face.

Rosette sniffed again before answering, "Joshua, I'm your older sister! It's my job to care about you more than anything else in the world…"

Rosette's words seemingly hung in the air as Chrono felt a strong twinge in his heart. His crimson gaze lowered down to his chest as he grasped tightly at the cloth that hung around it. Why did her words hurt him so much? It shouldn't. No. Chrono knew that Rosette loved Joshua more than anything else on Earth, and he would always come first to her, so why did it hurt so much when he heard it come from her own mouth?

"You're my…sister?" Joshua laughed slightly, "Small world after all?" He grinned slightly as his eyes drooped.

"Joshua…are you…hurt?" Rosette asked in a panicked voice.

"Nah…just…really…tired…" Joshua shut his eyes as his soft breath tickled gently at Rosette's neck.

"Oh…okay…then…" Rosette sat back, calming herself from her worked up form and sat cross legged on the grass, "Satella…what made you go and do that?" She asked softly.

"There was…there was someone in the road…" At this, Satella was alert again and looking wildly around.

Chrono joined in too, "I don't see anybody…"

"But…I saw a man standing right in the middle of the road—" Satella was cut off when she was suddenly flung back a few feet and hit a street sign, falling limply to the ground.

"SATELLA!" Chrono cried out, turning around to see a pair of violet eyes staring straight at him. Chrono gave out a swift cry and jumped back a few feet, looking down to see Rosette gone along with Joshua.

"My, Chrono…jumpy today, aren't you?" Aion laughed out as two floating figures formed behind him; Joshua and Rosette.

"Let them go, Aion, or you will pay dearly!" Chrono hissed out angrily, eyeing the two floating forms of his friends.

"But, they want to come with me, don't you?" Aion gestured to the two siblings behind him.

Joshua awoke again and grinned with his tired eyes, "Aion! You're back! I thought you'd never come and find me." He happily stared at Rosette's limp form beside him, "Rosette, this is Aion! He's here to help us!"

Rosette looked up from her pained expression and nodded, her head returning to look limp.

"Rosette!" Chrono cried out, running towards the glowing light surrounding her, but only got shocked in the process, "Aion! Let her go!"

"I'm sorry, but Rosette wishes to be with her brother." Aion snapped his fingers and the two siblings were gone, "But I'll stay with you…"

Aion stepped forward, only resulting to Chrono backing away wearily.

"Chrono…you've grown quiet bothersome…it's time you've been eliminated from my threat list." Aion cracked his knuckles and grinned eerily.

"I don't think so, Aion." Chrono growled out, picking up a stick besides him.

Aion threw back his head and laughed, "Do you think you can harm me in that pitiful human state your in now?" The white haired demon slowly adjusted his glasses and lowered his hand to point at Chrono.

Chrono gasped in surprise when the stick he wielded snapped in two.

"You can't beat me Chrono…no. The only way you could is to take your precious little contractor's life away." Aion stepped forward ominously, "But you wouldn't do that to dear Rosette Christopher…would you?"

The small purple haired demon grimaced as he backed away nervously. "Wh-what are you going to do to her?"

Aion stopped, mere inches away from Chrono. "She…will…become…**mine**…" Aion laughed out when Chrono's crimson eyes widened in shock and anger.

"I won't let you have her, Aion! You have taken everything away from me before, but not now! I will never let you touch her and get away with it!" Chrono threw a punch at Aion, but was astounded by the force of the barrier set up around the tall demon, blocking Chrono from touching him.

The arrogant demon before Chrono stood up straight and snorted, "I'll let you in on a little secret, my dear brother. I'm not going to kill you in a way you might think. No…" Aion grinned as he held out his hand in front of Chrono's chest. "…You, as well as Rosette, will both be mine."

Chrono fell to the ground in a sudden thunder in his chest as he coughed out blood. "Don't…you…dare tou…ch…her…A…i….o…n…." Chrono's eyesight fell dim as the last thing he saw was Aion's taunting grin.

* * *

SC: MWAHAHAHA! 

Chrono: You killed me?

SC: No! You can never kill the main character without having a back up plan! Chrono ain't dead guys, so don't complain about it!

Chrono: Few! I thought I was dead for sure!

SC: Nah, you're now just a mindless zombie!

Chrono: AHHH!

SC: Any who, before I get too ahead of myself, hope ya' guys review and to tell you know…the sequel to Until Death will be up soon, so those of you liked that, then be prepared for the romantic, humorous, sequel! And…How They Fell In Love will be updated soon…as soon as I get more questions to ask Chrono! Gees, Louise!

Chrono: MINDLESS ZOMBIE! AHHHH!


End file.
